Who will u choose
by cloudyeye
Summary: Naruto dipilih sebagai Ratu Kerajaan Uchiha krn memenangkan sayembara untuk mendampingi Itachi. Namun saat Itachi mati, Naruto harus menikahi Sasuke krn aturan istana. Siapa yg akan naruto pilih? Mpreg Sasunaru Itanaru pair. Rnr please chap 7 update
1. Prolog

Who will u choose?

Cast : Naruto Sasuke Itachi Sakura

Pair : Sasunaru Itanaru Sasusaku

Genre : History Romance Drama

Warning : Mpreg, boys love, yaoi

Disclaimer : karakter milik masashi kishimoto cerita milik saya

Prolog

Kerajaan Uchiha, merupakan kerajaan terbesar di konoha berabad-abad yang lalu. Kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh seorang raja yang bijaksana dan disegani rakyat bernama Uchiha Fugaku. Sang ratu yang cantik dan anggun meskipun sudah paruh baya bernama Uchiha Mikoto. Sang raja dan ratu mempunyai dua orang putera atau pangeran yang bernama Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke. Kedua pangeran sudah terkenal di seluruh penjuru Konoha. Mereka terkenal akan ketampanan, kepintaran, keahlian dalam segala tetek bengek tentang kerajaan seperti memanah, berkuda, berpedang, bersyair, dan sebagainya.

Dan tibalah suatu waktu dimana sang pangeran mahkota yaitu Itachi untuk menggantikan sang ayah untuk menjadi raja. Ayahnya yang semakin tua sudah tidak sanggup untuk memerintah lagi. Namun sebelum memerintah, Itachi harus mencari seorang ratu atau istri.

Itachi mulai mengadakan sayembara untuk dijadikan seorang ratu.

.

.

.

"Sayembara dari kerajaan! Siapa yang berhasil akan diangkat menjadi Yang Mulia Ratu"! Teriak prajurit istana pada rakyat yang tengah berkumpul di pasar.

.

.

.

"Yang mulia, sudah terpilih 5 orang yang memenangkan sayembara"

"Hmm panggil mereka ke hadapanku"

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa ada seorang laki-laki yang memenangkan sayembara pemilihan Ratu?!"

"Di persyaratan, tidak disebutkan sayembara ini ditujukan untuk wanita, Yang Mulia" sahut seorang pria bermata biru langit dan berambut kuning cerah.

.

.

.

"Selamat pada Yang Mulia Ratu!"

"Selamat Yang Mulia Ratu"

.

.

.

"Ya-yang mulia Raja" sang ratu menangisi kematian sang raja Itachi.

.

.

.

"Sesuai tradisi dan aturan istana, bahwa untuk melanjutkan keturunan Raja, Sang Ratu harus menikahi saudara dari Yang mulia Raja yang dengan kata lain adalah pangeran Sasuke"

.

.

.

"Dia itu laki-laki, mana mungkin dia bisa melanjutkan keturunan Raja?!"

.

.

.

.

Saat nafsu membutakan segalanya..

"Selamat Yang Mulia Ratu, Anda hamil 3minggu"

"A-apa?"

.

.

.

"Bagaimanapun caranya, pangeran sasuke harus menjadi milikku dan aku menjadi ratu kerajaan. Hahahaaha!" tawa wanita berambut pink itu.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah mempunyai orang yang aku cintai. Jadi meskipun kau menjadi istriku aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu"

.

.

.

"Anakku, ibu menyayangimu, meskipun ayahmu tidak mengakuimu" ucap sang Ratu sambil mengelus perutnya yang sedikit membuncit.

.

.

.

"Naruto, aku sudah kembali"

.

.

.

"Siapa yang akan kau pilih? Itachi, atau aku?" tanya Sasuke datar

"Harusnya aku juga mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama padamu. Siapa yang akan kau pilih? Aku.. Atau Selir Sakura?" lirih Naruto

Gimana? Ini baru prolog. Kalau mau lanjut silahkan klik tombol review ya ^^


	2. Chapter 1

Who will u choose?

Cast : Naruto Sasuke Itachi Sakura

Pair : Sasunaru Itanaru Sasusaku

Genre : History Romance Drama

Warning : Mpreg, boys love, yaoi

Disclaimer : karakter milik masashi kishimoto cerita milik saya

Terima kasih sudah mau mereview di prolog sebelumnya ^^

Don't like don't read

Bagi penggemar sakura atau ss silahkan klik tombol back karena akan dinistakan disini

Enjoy~

Chapter 1

Berabad-abad yang lalu terdapat sebuah negara bernama Konoha di pulau yang kini dikenal bernama Jepang. Di negara Konoha sendiri terdapat 3 kerajaan, yang pertama kerajaan Uchiha yang terletak di bagian utara, lalu kerajaan Suna yang berada di bagian selatan, dan terakhir kerajaan Iwagakure. Ketiga kerajaan itu hidup damai tanpa peperangan selama bertahun-tahun. Ketiga kerajaan itu bekerjasama dalam bidang ekonomi, politik, strategi, dan keamanan. Tidak heran jika negara-negara tetangga sangsi jika harus berperang atau merebut salah satu wilayah kerajaan tersebut.

Mari kita tinggalkan sejenak sejarah tentang Konoha yang sudah pasti akan membuat readers bosan dan menguap. Benar kan?

Kita akan melihat di salah satu rumah sederhana di wilayah kerajaan Uchiha . Rumah itu terbuat dari kayu kualitas rendah dan beratapkan jerami. Namun jika kau melihat ke dalam kau akan merasakan kehangatan dan kasih sayang yang tidak akan kau temukan di rumah manapun. Termasuk istana sekalipun.

"Naruto, bangun. Hari ini kau harus membantu tou-san kan?" sang ibu dari rumah itu membangunkan anaknya yang masih setia tidur di futon berantakan miliknya. Wajahnya tersenyum lucu melihat putra nya yang terdapat air liur di mulutnya.

"Hmm iya kaa-san. Naru bangun sekarang" Sang putera aka Naruto berusaha bangkit dari futonnya dan dengan mata setengah terpejam melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi dengan pintu gesernya. Kaa-san Naruto yang bernama Kushina merapikan futon anaknya dan menyimpannya di dalam lemari geser di sudut ruangan. Setelah itu dia menuju dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan bagi anak dan suaminya.

Naruto yang sudah selesai mandi segera menuju ruang makan. Meskipun disebut ruang makan, tapi tidak terdapat meja ataupun kursi. Hanya sebuah teko yang digantung dan dibawahnya terdapat kayu bakar.

"Naru ayo cepat makan, tou-san mu sudah berangkat dari tadi" ujar Kushina sambil mengisi mangkuk Naruto dengan nasi hangat.

"Apa? Kaa-san kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Aduh, kaa-san bungkus saja makanannya. Aku makan di tempat tou-san saja" Naruto buru-buru mengenakan kasutnya dan mengomel karena keterlambatannya. Salahkan dirinya yang terlalu lama di kamar mandi.

"Ini bekalmu Naru. Jangan lupa dimakan ya" Kushina memeluk Naru sekilas.

"Ittekimasu" suara Naruto hilang setelah berlari dan membelok ke arah kanan.

"Itterashai" Kushina melambaikan tangannya dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan rumah tangganya.

.

.

.

Naruto berlari menuju tempat kerja tou-san nya, yaitu pasar yang berada di tembok luar istana. Tou-san nya bekerja sebagai pedagang buah-buahan. Naruto selalu membantu tou-san nya dari pagi sampai sore hari. Hasil dari penjualan buah-buahan memang tidak terlalu banyak, namun dapat mereka pergunakan untuk makan sehari-hari.

Naruto yang mempunyai nama lengkap Namikaze Naruto adalah seorang lelaki berwajah manis dan menarik. Dengan rambut kuning cerah dan mata biru langitnya, jangan lupa tiga buah goresan seperti kumis di kedua pipi mulusnya menjadi ciri khususnya. Selain itu tubuh ramping dan kaki yang jenjang tanpa bulu menambah daya tariknya.

Naruto memang tidak pernah menempuh pendidikan layaknya teman-temannya karena orangtuanya yang tidak mampu. Namun Naruto tidak kenal putus asa, dia meminjam buku dari seorang pria bernama Jiraya. Jiraya berjualan buku bekas ataupun buku dari luar negera Konoha. Meskipun sebagian besar berisi buku orang dewasa, tapi banyak juga buku pengetahuan dan sastra. Jiraya yang tidak ingin Naruto-yang sudah dianggap cucunya sendiri- dewasa sebelum waktunya, memilah buku dewasa dan pengetahuan di rak yang terpisah.

Dengan buku yang dipinjamnya, Naruto dapat mengenal apa itu astronomi, tubuh manusia, macam-macam penyakit, pengobatan, dan matematika. Beruntung dia diajari membaca dan berhitung oleh kedua orangtuanya. Jadi dia bisa membaca semua buku milik Jiraya. Kecuali buku dewasa tentunya.

Selain itu tanpa sepengetahuan orangtuanya, Naruto belajar pedang dengan Zabuza, orang yang pernah ditolongnya sewaktu Zabuza pingsan dengan luka yang parah di tengah hutan. Naruto yang tengah mencari kayu bakar sangat terkejut melihat kondisi Zabuza dan tanpa pikir dua kali langsung mengobati nya. Beruntung dia belajar teknik pengobatan dari buku Jiraya. Setelah seminggu, Zabuza sembuh dan Naruto yang mengetahui Zabuza ahli memainkan pedang langsung merengek meminta diajarkan bermain pedang. Dengan mata seperti anjing minta dipungut Zabuza menghela nafas dan menuruti keinginan Naruto. Hingga sekarang Naruto masih belajar dengan Zabuza seminggu sekali. Itupun kalau Zabuza tidak sibuk atau bekerja sebagai seorang samurai.

Setelah sampai di tempat tou-san nya, Naruto menggulung lengan bajunya sampai ke siku. Dan mulai membantu tou-san nya yang kerepotan melayani pelanggan.

Mari kita tinggalkan kegiatan Naruto yang tengah sangat sibuk dan beralih pada kehidupan istana.

Kerajaan Uchiha, merupakan kerajaan terbesar dari ketiga kerajaan itu. Kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh seorang raja yang bijaksana dan disegani rakyat bernama Uchiha Fugaku. Juga Sang ratu yang cantik dan anggun meskipun sudah paruh baya bernama Uchiha Mikoto. Sang raja dan ratu mempunyai dua orang putera atau pangeran yang bernama Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke. Kedua pangeran sudah terkenal di seluruh penjuru Konoha. Mereka terkenal akan ketampanan, kepintaran, keahlian dalam segala tetek bengek tentang kerajaan seperti memanah, berkuda, berpedang, bersyair, dan sebagainya.

Siang itu Itachi tengah meneguk teh hijaunya dengan sepiring kue dango hangat. Dia tengah duduk di gazebo istana dengan pemandangan jemabatan penghubung pavilun miliknya dengan paviliun adiknya. Suara gemericik air sungai kecil di bawah jembatan menemani kedamaian siang itu.

"Hmm memang minum teh di siang hari ditemani kue dango memang sangat nikmat. Betul kan, otouto?" Itachi meletakkan cangkir kiriman negeri China di atas meja. Orang yang dipanggilnya otouto mendengus tidak setuju.

"Daripada kau santai-santai begini, lebih baik kita berlatih memanah, aniki" sungut Sasuke. Dia sama sekali tidak menyentuh teh yang masih hangat itu.

"Sekali-sekali kau harus beristirahat, adik ku. Tidak baik jika terus-terus an berlatih" ujar Itachi lembut. Dia tersenyum kecil melihat raut wajah adik nya. Tiba-tba dia teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, bagaimana jika kita keluar istana? Sudah lama kita tidak melihat kehidupan rakyat di luar istana"

"Tidak mau, mereka itu kotor" ketus Sasuke. Dia melirik kumpulan prajurit yang sedang berjalan menuju paviliun Raja.

"Ckck kau ini pangeran, Sasuke. Seorang pangeran harus memperhatikan kondisi rakyatnya. Ayo cepat, nanti kutraktir buah tomat di pasar" Itachi bangkit berdiri dan berjalan terlebih dahulu. Pengawalnya yaitu Kakashi mengikuti dengan setia. Sasuke mendengus dan terpaksa mengikuti kakak nya setelah mendengar kata tomat.

.

.

.

Setelah beganti pakaian dengan pakaian yang lebih sederhana namun tetap terlihat bagus, mereka berjalan ke luar istana dan menuju pasar. Kedua pangeran itu memakai topi yang berbentuk kerucut untuk menutupi wajah mereka (bayangin topi yang dipake akatsuki. Tanpa kertas-kertas putih dan kerincingan bel lho tapi #digampar). Kakashi sang pengawal juga memakai penyamaran namun tetap menyematkan pedang di pinggang kirinya. Sasuke berualng kali berwajah masam tatkala tidak sengaja seseorang berpakaian kumuh atau bau menabrak bahunya. Setelah ini dia harus mandi minimal 3 kali untuk membersihkan dirinya, pikirnya.

Itachi tidak peduli sikap Sasuke saat itu namun dia melihat permasalahan yang ada di luar istananya itu. Ada yang tengah mengemis meminta belas kasihan padanya, menawarinya barang jualannya, menawarinya berjudi, dan melihat seorang yang tengah dianiaya karena tidak bisa membayar hutang. Itachi kasihan melihat orang itu, namun dia tidak boleh menunjukkan jati dirinya dengan ikut campur. Di dalam hatinya dia bertekat untuk mensejahterakan rakyatnya kelak.

Teringat bujukkannya pada adiknya, Itachi menghampiri penjual buah-buah an disana. Dilihatnya buah tomat yang masih segar walaupun sudah siang hari. Sasuke pun gembira melihat buah kesayangannya itu, walaupun wajahnya masih tetaplah datar.

"Berapa harga buah tomat ini?" tanya Itachi sambil memegang satu buah tomat. Berusaha mencari kekurangan buah itu namun tidak ada. Pasti penjualnya merawat tomat ini dengan baik, pikirnya.

"Ah, satu tomat harganya 10 riyo tuan" jawab Naruto ramah. Itachi menatap wajah Naruto yang manis, meskipun di dahinya terdapat keringat yang mengucur tidak berkedip.

"Aniki? Aniki!" Sasuke menepuk bahu Itachi keras. Itachi langsung gelagapan dan berusaha menangkap tomat yang melompat-lompat di tangannya.

Grepp

Tomat itu akhirnya tertangkap tapi bukan hanya satu orang yang menangkapnya, melainkan dua orang. Itachi dan Naruto.

'Tangannya halus sekali' inner Itachi.

'Kenapa wajahku terasa panas?' ucap Naruto dalam hati.

PLAKK

Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto dari tangan Itachi. Wajahnya benar-benar geram. "Berani sekali kau menyentuh tangan pa—"

"Sasuke, diamlah. Ini uangnya, aku beli 10 buah" Itachi menghentikan ucapan Sasuke yang hendak membongkar penyamaran mereka berdua. Naruto dengan gugup membungkus 10 tomat dan memberikannya pada Itachi.

"Ambil saja kembaliannya" Itachi berbalik dan diikuti Kakashi dan Sasuke. Sebelumnya Sasuke sempat menatap tajam mengintimidasi Naruto. Membuat Naruto bergidik.

"Terima kasih tuan" ucap Naruto setengah berteriak karena ketiga orang itu sudah lumayan jauh.

"Tuan itu, lumayan tampan juga. Hehehe" Naruto tersipu malu dan kembali melayani pembeli.

.

.

.

Di paviliun Raja, Fugaku tengah berbaring di atas futon. Mikoto duduk di sampingnya untuk merawat Fugaku. Sang Raja tengah kelelahan karena usianya yang semakin tua dan mudah letih. Tidak seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, dia masih kuat untuk berkuda maupun mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen istana, namun kali ini ia harus menyerah pada usia nya.

"Ratuku, kurasa kita harus mengangkat pangeran Itachi sebagai penggantiku. Tubuhku sudah terlalu renta untuk melanjutkan tugasku ini" ujar Fugaku lemah.

"Baiklah kalau itu keinginan mu Rajaku. Besok kita akan membicarakannya dengan putra kita" Mikoto mengelus tangan Fugaku yang mulai keriput itu lembut. Sungguh Fugaku sangat beruntung memiliki istri sekaligus ratu seorang Uchiha Mikoto. Istrinya itu lemah lembut, cantik, bijaksana, anggun, pintar, dan mencintai dirinya. Fugaku sendiri tidak memiliki seorang selir satupun karena dia sangat mencintai istrinya itu.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Itachi dan Sasuke dipanggil oleh sang Raja. Sang Raja duduk di kursi singgasananya dan Ratu Mikoto duduk di sebelahnya. Itachi dan Sasuke duduk di sisi kiri dan kanannya namun agak jauh darinya. Di depan mereka bersimpuh para menteri dan pejabat istana.

"Hari ini aku mengundang kalian semua untuk mengumumkan sesuatu. Karena kondisi tubuhku yang semakin lemah dan renta, aku ingin putraku yaitu Pangeran Itachi untuk menggantikanku sebagai Raja Kerajaan Uchiha".

Sontak para menteri berbisik-bisik dan membuat sang Raja geram. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kalian tidak setuju dengan keinginanku ini?!"

"Bukan begitu Yang Mulia, namun di dalam aturan istana, untuk menjadi seorang raja, orang itu dalam arti Pangeran Itachi harus menikah terlebih dahulu" ujar salah satu Menteri sambil menunduk. Karena sudah menjadi aturan tidak boleh langsung memandang wajah Raja.

"Dia benar Yang Mulia. Sudah bertahun-tahun aturan itu ditaati oleh raja-raja di kerajaan Uchiha. Sudah sepatutnya kita melaksanakan aturan itu juga" imbuh Menteri lainnya.

"Hmm baiklah kalau begitu. Pangeran, apa pendapatmu?" tanya sang Raja sambil menatap Itachi.

"Hamba hanya bisa mengikuti aturan dan kehendak Yang Mulia Raja"

"Lalu, apakah kau mempunyai calon istri, Pangeran?" tanya Mikoto kali ini. Dia penasaran selama ini putera nya tidak pernah menceritakan gadis manapun yang dia sukai atau yang dia tertarik.

"Belum ada Yang Mulia Ratu. Kalau boleh hamba ingin mengajukan satu keinginan" ujar Itachi kalem. Dia berdiri dan membungkuk ke arah kedua orangtuanya.

"Apa itu, Pangeran?" tanya Fugaku penasaran. Selama ini anaknya tidak pernah meminta sesuatu pada nya maupun ibunya. Sejak kecil Itachi sudah dilatih untuk menjadi penerus kerajaan.

"Hamba ingin diadakan sayembara untuk pemilihan calon istri hamba"

"Apa?" Baru kali ini diadakan sayembara untuk calon istri sekaligus ratu. Biasanya sang calon raja akan memilih putri kerajaan tetangga atau putri dari salah satu menteri yang terpelajar.

Sang ibu mencoba membujuk putera nya untuk menghentikan permintaannya itu. "Pangeran, bagaimana kalau putri dari kerajaan Iwagakure saja? Puteri Shion cukup cantik dan terpelajar"

"Tidak ibunda. Putusanku sudah bulat" kalau Itachi sudah mengatakan ibunda atau ayahanda, maka keputusan sudah tidak dapat diganggu gugat.

Fugaku menghela nafas. "Baiklah kau yang mengatur persyaratan dan apa saja yang akan diuji, Itachi"

"Baik ayahanda"

Sasuke terdiam. Masih tidak percaya kakak nya mau-mau nya mengadakan sayembara bodoh itu. Padahal jika Itachi mau, tinggal menjentikkan jari saja semua puteri dari seluruh penjuru bumi akan berdatangan padanya. Terkadang kakaknya itu tidak bisa dia mengerti. Begitu aneh dan penuh misteri.

.

.

.

Maka besoknya mulailah diberitakan di seluruh penjuru negara Konoha bahwa pangeran Itachi akan dijadikan Raja dan diadakan sayembara untuk pemilihan istri sekaligus ratu.

"Sayembara dari kerajaan! Siapa yang berhasil akan diangkat menjadi Yang Mulia Ratu"! Teriak prajurit istana pada rakyat yang tengah berkumpul di pasar.

Semua orang di pasar berdesak-desakkan untuk melihat pengumuman yang ditempel di tembok.

"Kyaa aku harus mengikuti sayembara itu! Aku pasti yang terpilih menjadi ratu" seru salah seorang gadis.

"Hei! Kau itu jelek! Mana mungkin Yang Mulia pangeran memilihmu! Yang pasti dipilih Yang Mulia itu aku bukan kau!" keduanya terus berteriak jika dirinya yang lebih pantas bersanding dengan Itachi.

Naruto yang juga ingin melihat sayembara itu mencoba maju. "Permisi-permisi.. aduh.. permisi" Naruto yang berbadan mungil beberapa kali harus terdorong kembali ke belakang. Namun dia tidak menyerah. Akhirnya dia sampai ke depan pengumuman itu dan mata biru nya berbinar gembira. Dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti sayembara itu...

.

.

.

Besok pagi istana sudah dipenuhi gadis-gadis yang mengantri untuk mendaftar sebagai ratu. Ribuan gadis dari seluruh negeri Konoha tidak sabar untuk bertemu pangeran yang katanya tampan dan pintar itu. Suara jeritan dan keluhan karena panas dan terlalu lama mengantri membuat kaki mereka pegal. Yukata maupun kimono terbaik mereka membuat lautan gadis itu berwarna warni jika dilihat dari atas. Tidak lupa dengan aksesoris mulai dari jepit rambut sampai make up tebal menghiasi wajah mereka.

Para prajurit kuwalahan menyeleksi mereka. Ya karena persyaratan nya hanya satu yaitu tidak sedang menikah atau sudah pernah menikah. Jadi pantaslah kalau banyak sekali yang mendaftar sayembara ini.

Salah satu menteri berdiri di atas paviliun dan membacakan seleksi pertama. "Yang Mulia Pangeran mengajukan seleksi pertama. Yaitu para pendaftar akan dites kecakapan mereka dalam bersyair dan menulis puisi. Seleksi pertama adalah 100 orang" seusai membacakan tes pertama, para gadis itu sibuk berbicara satu sama lain. Ada yang mengeluh, 'aduh aku kan tidak bisa bersyair' atau 'untung saja aku mendapat pelajaran bersyair kemarin' atau yang lebih parah 'bagaimana ini, aku tidak bisa menulis'. Abaikan yang terakhir.

.

.

.

Tes pertama telah selesai dan 100 orang terpilih. Gadis-gadis itu memekik gembira saat diberitahu mereka lolos tes pertama. Hmm sepertinya tidak semua gadis, karena di barisan paling belakang terlihat seorang pemuda berambut jabrik warna kuning cerah dan bermata biru. Ya itu adalah Naruto. Dia benar-benar serius waktu ingin mendaftar waktu itu. Kedua orang tuanya tidak tahu kalau dia mendaftar sayembara ini. Dia pagi-pagi sekali sudah pergi dan menulis surat jika dia akan pergi seharian ke suatu tempat. Dan tidak perlu khawatir. Tulisnya.

Menteri yang berbeda dari menteri di tes pertama maju dan membacakan tes kedua. "Tes kedua adalah : tes pengetahuan. Seleksi 30 orang"

"Uh, kenapa sedikit sekali orang yang dipilih? Aku tidak yakin bisa lolos kali ini' keluh gadis berambut coklat. Temannya menyetujuinya. Tidak banyak yang tersaring kali ini.

Setelah itu terpilih lah 30 orang termasuk Naruto. Entah dia beruntung atau memang dia mampu menjawab semua pertanyaan itu.

Lalu menteri yang ketiga membacakan tes ketiga. "Tes yang terakhir. Yaitu : Tes kesuburan. Selesi 5 orang"

Semua peserta terpekik kaget. Tidak menyangka akan dites seperti itu. Terlebih Naruto. Dia kan laki-laki, mana mungkin dia akan lulus tes semacam itu?

.

.

.

Tabib istana dan dayang-dayang memeriksa ketiga puluh peserta itu. Kekhawatiran jelas terpancar di wajah Naruto. Harapannya untuk membuat keluarganya menjadi lebih baik pupus sudah. Dia pikir jika menjadi seorang ratu ayah dan ibunya akan bisa mendapatkan rumah yang hangat dan nyaman juga makanan yang enak dan pakaian yang bagus. Tidak sadar karena melamun, tiba gilirannya untuk diperiksa.

"Berikutnya!"

"Hey, ayo maju!" Naruto tersadar dan pasrah diperiksa oleh tabib istana. Setelah beberapa menit, sang tabib istana takjub.

"Luar biasa, Anda sangat subur tuan" Naruto membelalakan matanya. "A-apa? Tapi aku kan laki-laki"

"Tapi berdasarkan pemeriksaan ku, Anda memang dikaruniai sebuah rahim layaknya wanita dan tubuh Anda sangat subur. Kelak bayi Anda akan terlahir sangat sehat dan kuat"

Naruto masih tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa dia mempunyai rahim. Menurut buku yang dipinjamnya dari Jiraya, hanya wanita yang mempunyai rahim. Dan laki-laki tidak punya tentu saja.

"Aku harus menanyakan pada kaa-san dan tou-san setelah ini" tekadnya.

.

.

.

Itachi tengah membaca buku saat Kakashi masuk.

"Yang mulia, sudah ada 5 orang yang terpilih lolos tes terakhir sayembara"

"Hmm panggil mereka ke hadapanku" Itachi menutup bukunya dan bersiap ke halaman istana tempat mengadakan pelatihan pedang.

Sasuke yang mencuri dengar pembicaraan itu diam-diam mengikuti kakaknya.

.

.

.

"Yang mulia pangeran tiba!" umum seorang prajurit.

Semua orang di halaman istana membungkuk hormat pada Itachi yang baru saja sampai. Setelah duduk di kursi yang disediakan, Itachi menatap satu persatu orang yang lulus seleksi. Mata nya terbelalak tatkala melihat si penjual buah di pasar.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa ada seorang laki-laki yang

memenangkan sayembara pemilihan Ratu?!" teriak Sasuke tidak terima. Mulanya dia hanya bersembunyi dibalik patung naga istana namun dia langsung keluar dan menuding Naruto.

"Di persyaratan, tidak disebutkan sayembara ini ditujukan untuk wanita, Yang Mulia" sahut seorang pria bermata biru langit dan berambut kuning cerah. Naruto.

"Sasuke, untuk apa kau kemari?" desis Itachi tidak suka. Adiknya ini terlalu mencampuri urusan nya.

"Aniki, kau harus membuang laki-laki ini dari istana! Apa kata negara lain kalau dia tahu ratu kerajaan Uchiha seorang laki-laki, huh?" Sasuke mencoba mengompori beberapa orang yang terlihat setuju dengan ucapannya.

"Benar Yang Mulia, sebaiknya Yang mulia pikirkan nama baik dan ucapan Yang Mulia Sasuke" seorang gadis yang terpilih berusaha mempengaruhi Itachi. Gadis berambut pink yang menatap sinis Naruto.

"Pemuda itu benar. Di persyaratan tidak terdapat tulisan jika sayembara ini dikhususkan untuk perempuan. Itu berarti dia boleh mendaftar dan nyatanya dia sudah berhasil sejauh ini. Jika ada yang tidak sependapat denganku, silahkan pergi dari istana ini" ucap Itachi dingin.

"Dan kau Sasuke, pergi ke paviliun mu sekarang!" Itachi mengusir Sasuke. Adiknya itu tidak percaya jika kakaknya mengusirnya seperti ini. Dia mendecih dan menatap Naruto penuh kebencian. Dan segera berlalu dari sana.

"Baiklah, dari 5 orang ini, aku akan mengajukan satu tes lagi. Yaitu tes kebijaksanaan" ucap Itachi menatap satu per satu lima orang itu.

"Aku akan mengajukan satu pertanyaan. Dan kalian harus menjawabnya. Jawaban yang paling benar akan memenangkan sayembara ini dan menjadi ratu ku"

Kelima orang itu menjawab. "Kami siap menerima pertanyaan Yang Mulia"

"Pertanyaannya. Apa yang paling besar di dunia ini?"

Kelima orang itu memasang wajah kebingungan. Itachi teringat pertanyaan itu dari buku yang baru saja ia baca tadi sebelum kesini. Buku yang berasal dari cina.

"Kau jawab terlebih dahulu" Itachi menunjuk gadis berambut hitam di pojok kiri.

"Me-menurut ha-hamba ya-yang pa-paling besar di d-dunia ini a-adalah gunung Y-yang Mulia" jawab gadis bernama Hinata itu.

Giliram gadis sebelahnya yang menjawab. Yaitu Ino. "Menurut hamba jawabannya adalah dunia ini sendiri Yang Mulia"

Gadis disebelahnya lalu menjawab "Hamba berpendapat jika yang terbesar di dunia ini adalah laut Yang Mulia"

Tersisa Sakura dan Naruto. Sakura menjawab "Hamba berpikir jika yang terbesar di dunia ini adalah hati Yang Mulia" Sakura tersenyum licik. Jawabannya pasti benar.

"Lalu kau, apa jawananmu?" Itachi menatap Naruto.

"Yang terbesar di dunia ini adalah nafsu, Yang Mulia. Karena nafsu membuat banyak orang celaka, menghalalkan segala cara untuk memenuhi nafsu mereka" jawab Naruto tenang. Itachi menatap Naruto tidak percaya. Dia sangat yakin jika buku yang dibacanya tadi hanya satu di dunia ini. Penulisnya sendiri yang menghadiahkan padanya.

Itachi bangkit berdiri dan melangkah mendekati kelima orang itu. Itachi berbelok ke arah Sakura dan Naruto. Sakura sendiri sudah tersenyum-senyum gembira. Dikiranya dia yang memenangkan sayembara ini.

"Selamat, Ratuku. Kau yang terpilih" Itachi mengambil tangan kanan Naruto dan mengajaknya berdiri. Orang-orang disana menatap tidak percaya jika Naruto yang seorang laki-laki terpilih.

"Hidup Yang Mulia Raja!"

"Hidup Yang Mulia Ratu!"

Semua orang disana bersujud pada Itachi dan Naruto. Naruto masih tidak percaya jika dia yang terpilih. Naruto menoleh dan memandang Itachi lekat-lekat.

Tiba-tiba matanya melebar mengingat wajah Itachi yang familiar. "Ya-yang mulia yang waktu itu membeli tomatku kan?"

Itachi tersenyum geli dan menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir Naruto. "Sstt biar itu menjadi rahasia kita, ratuku"

Naruto mengangguk dengan wajah merona. Itachi pun dengan berani mencium pipi Naruto.

Semua orang sontak menundukan wajahnya. Tidak boleh melihat kemesraan raja dan ratu.

"Ya-yang mulia.." naruto semakin merona dan bersembunyi di dada Itachi.

Tbc ^^

Ada kata2 di prolog yg saya ganti karena kurang cocok. Maaf ya hehehe

Trs sasunaru nya blm muncul disini. Baru itanaru. Mungkin 2chapter lagi baru muncul sasunarunya.

Disini pakaiannya kyk kerajaan jepang jaman dulu ya. Seperti kimono tp bawahannya celana yang menggembung. Gk tau namanya apa. Hahhaa

Review please~


	3. Chapter 2

Who will u choose?

Cast : Naruto Sasuke Itachi Sakura

Pair : Sasunaru Itanaru Sasusaku

Genre : History Romance Drama

Warning : Mpreg, boys love, yaoi

Disclaimer : karakter milik masashi kishimoto cerita milik saya

Terima kasih sudah mau mereview di prolog sebelumnya ^^

Terima kasih buat mari-chan yang sudah memberi saran pakaian di ff ini. Baju yg dipakai kyk di anime hybrid child ya. Yg episode 3 dan 4. hehehee

Don't like don't read

Bagi penggemar sakura atau ss silahkan klik tombol back karena akan dinistakan disini

Enjoy~

Chapter 2

Setelah pemilihan Naruto sebagai Ratu, Fugaku dan Mikoto meminta Itachi dan Naruto untuk menghadap mereka tanpa mengajak Sasuke.

"Ayahanda, ibunda, aku sudah memilih Ratu untuk menjadi pendampingku. Dia bernama Namikaze Naruto" ujar Itachi memperkenalkan Naruto pada kedua orangtuanya. Naruto membungkuk hormat dan tersenyum manis.

"Itachi, apa kau sudah tidak waras memilih seorang PRIA sebagai Ratu?" tanya Fugaku dingin menekankan kata pria pada Naruto. Mikoto hanya diam saja di samping suaminya.

"Ayahanda, dia sudah memenangkan sayembara ini. Jadi kenapa aku harus mengabaikannya dan memilih yang lain? Lagipula dia bisa menghasilkan keturunan dariku" ujar Itachi santai tanpa menghilangkan rasa hormatnya.

"Menghasilkan keturunan? Apa maksudmu Itachi?" tanya Mikoto tidak mengerti. Fugaku juga mengiyakan pertanyaan istrinya dalam hati.

"Dia bisa hamil, ibunda. Tabib istana yang mengatakannya padaku. Dia juga berpengetahuan luas dan pandai bersyair. Selain itu dia juga cantik dan manis.." jawab Itachi sambil memegang tangan Naruto dan memandangnya penuh cinta. Naruto hanya bisa menunduk malu.

Fugaku melotot dan Mikoto menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Baru kali ini mereka mendengar seorang pria bisa hamil. Meskipun begitu mereka gembira karena kerajaan bisa mendapatkan pewaris kerajaan. Mikoto juga menyukai menantunya yang manis dan cerdas itu. Mikoto bangkit dan berjalan menuju Naruto. Dia berlutut dan memeluk Naruto yang duduk bersila dengan Itachi.

Naruto yang kaget dengan kelakuan Mikoto hanya bisa membalas pelukan mertuanya itu. "Terima kasih sudah menjadi pendamping Itachi, Naruto"

Naruto seolah teringat dengan ibunya yang ada di rumah, menitikkan air mata. Pelukan seorang ibu memang terasa hangat dan membuat hati terasa nyaman. Itachi tersenyum melihat kedua orang yang disayanginya itu. Itachi menatap ke depan melihat ayahnya yang tersenyum kecil padanya.

'Aku harap kebahagiaan ini tidak akan hilang' doa seorang Itachi.

.

.

.

Di paviliun Sasuke, terlihat Sasuke yang sedang melukis langit biru tanpa awan dengan sungai kecil dan jembatan di bawahnya. Sang pangeran melukis dengan penuh keseriusan ditemani Juugo pelayan setia nya. Saat ingin menggoreskan kuasnya di atas kain kanvas, dia terpana melihat sosok perempuan yang melintas di depannya. Rambutnya yang berwarna seperti pohon sakura di taman istana membuat dia semakin terpesona akan keindahannya. Gadis yang mengenakan yukata berwarna merah darah disertai jepitan rambut berupa sumpit di rambutnya yang digelung. Sakura, nama gadis itu berhenti sejenak memandang Sasuke dan tersenyum kecil lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Sasuke berkata dalam hati, 'apa mungkin ini namanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?'

Ucapan Juugo menghentikan lamunannya pada Sakura. "Pangeran, Pangeran Itachi akan melaksanakan upacara pernikahannya besok"

Sasuke menoleh dan menatap tajam Juugo. "Siapa yang dipilih aniki?"

"Namikaze Naruto. Seorang pria yang beruntung dan cerdas" jawab Juugo. Dia sempat melihat kilatan kebencian di mata Sasuke.

"Selidiki pria itu. Berikan aku laporannya malam ini" ujar Sasuke dingin. Dia sudah tidak berniat lagi melanjutkan lukisannya. Moodnya sudah hancur karena satu kata. Naruto.

"Baik, pangeran"

.

.

.

Siang hari di istana tampak terik dan panas. Meskipun di akhir bulan nanti sudah memasuki musim gugur, namun tampaknya musim panas masih betah menyalurkan udara panas nya di negeri Konoha. Untuk meredakan udara panas itu, Itachi dan Naruto yang mengenakan kimono tipis namun tetap lembut dan nyaman mencelupkan kaki mereka di kolam istana. Dengan kipas di tangan mereka, mereka sesekali tertawa saat Naruto menceritakan hal yang lucu. Itachi yang dibesarkan dalam keluarga Uchiha yang dingin dan taat peraturan bersyukur karena dia mengenal Naruto. Hari-hari nya akan jauh lebih cerah dan berwarna mulai sekarang.

Pohon rindang yang menaungi mereka dari sinar matahari yang menyilaukan, dan ikan-ikan koi yang berenang kesana kemari menjadi saksi bagaimana kedua calon raja dan ratu itu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Rambut Naruto yang terkena pantulan sinar matahari dari kolam membuatnya jauh lebih indah. Apalagi senyum nya yang mengalahkan cerahnya matahari di atas sana. Menambah rasa cinta Itachi pada Naruto.

"Yang mulia, ayo kita memberi makan ikannya" Naruto berucap riang dan dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyum dari Itachi. Naruto meraih makanan ikan di sampingnya dan menebarkannya pada ikan-ikan di bawah kakinya. Makanan yang jatuh dekat di kakinya membuat ikan-ikan berebut di dekat kaki Naruto membuat kakinya terasa geli.

"Hiihii geli sekali rasanya. Yang mulia mau coba?" tawar Naruto pada Itachi. "Tidak usah Naru, kau saja" Itachi menolak dengan halus. Naruto merengut dan kembali menyebarkan makanan pada ikan koi.

"Kau marah?" tanya Itachi. Pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak marah" Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping kiri. Itachi mendengus geli.

"Naruto" dipanggilnya lembut Naruto. Namun laki-laki manis itu tidak menoleh. Itachi mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan meraih dagu Naruto.

Cupp

Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Bibir manisnya telah dicium Itachi dengan lembut. Itachi menciumnya dengan penuh cinta dan kelembutan. Itachi menjauhkan bibirnya dari Naruto namun tetap menempelkan kedua dahi mereka.

"Naruto, sukidesu"

Naruto tersenyum lembut dan membalas dengan lirih. "Sukidayo, Itachi"

Itachi kembali memagut bibir Naruto. Tangan kanannya diletakkan di belakang leher Naruto dan tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Naruto. Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala Itachi. Ciuman yang manis dan penuh perasaan cinta. Burung-burung berkicau melantunkan bunyi yang indah mengiringi kedua insan yang saling mencintai itu. Angin menebarkan daun-daun menghantarkan udara yang sejuk dan seolah mendoakan agar kedua orang itu selalu bersama selamanya.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah menampakkan dirimu pada Pangeran Sasuke?" seorang pria tua meminum sake nya dengan perlahan. Di depannya seorang gadis menuangkan teh untuknya sendiri.

"Ya, dan sepertinya dia terpesona padaku" jawab nya dengan seringai.

Pria tua itu menyeringai tak kalah liciknya. "Bagus, Sakura. Dengan begitu dia akan mudah kita pengaruhi. Dan kekuasaan akan jatuh pada tangan kita"

"Benar, paman Danzo. Ayo kita bersulang untuk rencana kita" Kedua orang itu bersulang dan meminum minuman masing-masing.

.

.

.

"Pangeran Sasuke. Aku membawakan laporan yang Anda minta" ucap Juugo di luar kamar Sasuke.

"Masuk" jawab Sasuke dengan nada penasaran di balik nada datarnya.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah menyelidiki Naruto?" tanya Sasuke tak sabaran setelah Juugo masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke.

"Sudah, pangeran. Aku sudah menyelidikinya. Dia adalah putra satu-satunya dari keluarga Namikaze. Ayahnya bekerja di pasar sebagai penjual buah dan ibunya tidak bekerja. Mereka tidak mempunyai sanak saudara lainnya"

"Berani-beraninya orang miskin sepertinya menjadi pendamping aniki..tidak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi" Sasuke bangkit dan mengenakan jubah untuk menutupi pakaian tidurnya. Dia berjalan keluar kamar menuju paviliun Naruto.

Setelah sampai di paviliun Naruto, dia melihat Naruto yang sedang duduk di lorong depan kamarnya. Naruto menatap langit bertabur bintang di atasnya. Sasuke berdiri di samping Naruto dengan padangan marah. Naruto yang sadar ada seseorang di sampingnya segera menengok ke samping dan terbelalak melihat Sasuke. Segera dia berdiri dan membungkuk hormat pada Sasuke.

"Yang mulia pangeran Sasuke. Ada apa Yang mulia ke paviliun hamba?" tanyanya sopan.

Sasuke muak melihat Naruto dan menarik tangan Naruto. Dia mendorong tubuh Naruto di dinidng kamarnya dan menaruh kedua tangannya di samping kepala Naruto. Naruto menatap takut Sasuke. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"Ya-yang Mulia.."

"Kau.. kau rakyat miskin rendahan tidak pantas bersanding dengan kakakku!" geram Sasuke. Mata onyx nya menatap tajam mata biru Naruto. Sekilas Sasuke merasa hatinya bergetar melihat keindahan mata Naruto. Namun ditepisnya rasa aneh itu.

"Tapi.. Yang mulia Itachi sendiri yang memilih hamba, pangeran" cicit Naruto .

"Aku tidak peduli! Lagipula kau itupria! Tidak bisa menjadi ratu! Tidak bisa meneruskan keturunan raja!" ujar nya menatap sinis Naruto.

"Ta-tapi hamba bisa hamil dan mengandung, pangeran" ucapnya jujur. Sasuke menatap tidak percaya pada Naruto.

"Hahaha lelucon apa itu! Tidak ada pria yang bisa hamil! Kau mau mempermainkanku huh?" Sasuke mencekik leher Naruto. Naruto mencoba melepaskan cekikan Sasuke. Nafasnya terputus-putus, hampir kehabisan oksigen.

"Y-yang hhh mu-mulia-hhh le-lepasss" Naruto merasa nyawanya sebentar lagi hilang. Sasuke langsung melepaskan cekikannya. Membuat tubuh Naruto terjatuh. Naruto terengah-engah berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Uhuk..uhuk uhukk.. hhhh" wajah Naruto pucat dan peluh membasahi pelipisnya. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap nanar Sasuke.

"Pangeran, kenapa Anda membenci hamba? Kenapa Anda berniat membunuh hamba?" mata Naruto tergenang air mata.

"Karena kau rakyat rendahan tidak tahu malu. Sebuah rumput liar tidak pantas berada di taman bunga" ucap Sasuke dingin. Dia berbalik dari sana dan pergi. Naruto hanya bisa menangis karena nyawanya yang hampir hilang dan Sasuke yang sangat membencinya..

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, istana benar-benar sibuk. Semua pelayan dan pegawai istana mempersiapkan pernikahan dan pengangkatan Itachi menjadi raja. Bahkan Mikoto pun turun langsung membantu persiapan acara hari ini. Dia ingin yang terbaik bagi anak dan menantunya itu.

Berbagai kain warna-warni dibentuk menjadi pita dan bunga segar memenuhi setiap sudut istana. Tak lupa makanan dan minuman arak dan anggur kualitas no.1 disiapkan. Sementara semua itu dipersiapkan, Naruto tengah didandani oleh dayang dayang istana. Meskipun dia pria, dia tetap didandani karena di hari istimewanya hari ini dia harus tampil sebagus mungkin. Wajahnya yang sudah mulus tidak diberi bedak putih tambahan. Hanya olesan dari bunga mawar yang dioleskan di bibir nya. Menjadikan bibir yang awalnya pink kemerahan menjadi bertambah merah. Tak lupa dengan bedak berwarna kuning dan orange yang disapukan di kelopak matanya. (bayangin naruto waktu mode sannin nya). Dayang-dayang yang selesai memoles wajah Naruto memekik girang. Ratunya kali ini sungguh sangat cantik. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat dayang-dayang itu. Dia menatap wajah nya di cermin. Baju kimono warna merah dengan corak bunga warna kuning menambah nilai keindahan nya. Tak lupa dengan jubah yang panjangnya melebihi kakinya. (bayangin jubah yang dipake naru di dj karya rensougyo judul nya honeysuckle)

Dia mencoba tersenyum, namun senyumnya tidak seceria dan setulus biasanya. Dia masih mengingat kejadian kemarin. Dimana adik dari Itachi itu mencekiknya. Tubuh Naruto bergetar ketakutan mengingat kejadian itu.

Seorang dayang yang melihat tubuh Naruto bergetar, mendekatinya dengan wajah cemas. "Yang mulia, Anda baik-baik saja?"

"A-ah iya. Aku baik-baik saja Konan. Apa semua sudah siap?" tanya nya pada dayang yang ditunjuk untuk melayaninya bernama Konan.

"Sudah Yang Mulia. Mari kita keluar menuju halaman istana" Konan menunduk hormat dan mengikuti Naruto ke luar dari paviliunnya. Di belakang Naruto beriringan dayang-dayang, prajurit, dan Kiba –sang pelayan-. Penampilan Naruto membuat semua orang di istana terkagum-kagum . Bagaimana mungkin seorang laki-laki tampak cantik dan anggun seperti itu?

Itachi tengah menunggu di halaman istana. Itachi sungguh tampan hari ini. Melebihi hari-hari biasanya. Dengan kimono berwarna hitam dan rajutan sulaman emas di tepi lengan bajunya. Serta jubah yang serupa dengan Naruto. Itachi tersenyum lebar melihat Naruto. Sungguh pasangan yang sangat serasi.

Itachi meraih tangan Naruto dan menuntunnya menuju penatua yang akan menikahkan mereka. Keduanya duduk di atas bantal duduk dengan kaki ditekuk ke belakang. Setelah ritual pernikahan itu selesai, Itachi dan Naruto berdiri dan menghadap ke penghuni istana yang menyaksikan pernikahan mereka. Semua orang bersorak gembira menyambut raja dan ratu mereka yang baru. Kedua orangtua Naruto, Minato dan Kushina menangis haru melihat anak mereka menjadi ratu kerajaan. Keluarganya yang miskin mampu membuktikan bahwa kemiskinan bukan merupakan alasan mimpi tidak tercapai.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya melihat dari jauh dan berbalik pergi.

.

.

.

Bulan purnama bersinar terang di atas istana Uchiha. Semua warga istana tengah berpesta merayakan perayaan hari ini. Para menteri meminum sake. Para penari dan pemusik istana turut memeriahkan pesta hari ini. Semua berwajah sukacita dan gembira. Itachi dan Naruto yang duduk di atas kursi khusus bertepuk tangan mengikuti alunan musik dan gerakan tarian. Buah-buahan dan masakan lezat tersaji di depan mereka. Kiba dan Kakashi berdiri di kedua sisi mereka. Menjaga mereka dari hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Ratuku, kau senang hari ini?" tanya Itachi lembut sambil memegang tangan kanan Naruto.

"Iya, Yang mulia. Hamba senang sekali. Terima kasih sudah menjadikanku istrimu" Naruto tersenyum manis. Itachi balas tersenyum dan berbisik. "Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih. Kau ada di sisiku dan mau menerimaku yang tidak sempurna ini"

Naruto menahan air mata penuh harunya dan menuangkan teh pada Itachi. Kakashi dan Kiba yang melihatnya tersenyum bahagia. Kedua tuan mereka sungguh sangat mesra dan saling mencintai.

TBC ^^

Maaf pendek karena jujur saya masih bingung sama ini cerita #digamparreaders

Ada 3 pilihan untuk kelanjutan cerita ini :

Naru hamil anak Itachi tapi keguguran karena Sakura

Naru dirape ama Sasuke dan hamil tanpa diketahui Itachi

Naru tidak hamil dengan itachi tapi hamil setelah nikah ama sasuke

Ayo divoting yang terbanyak akan saya jadikan cerita selanjutnya muehehehee

Terima kasih buat para pembaca, reviewers, favorite dan followers cerita ini. Saya gk nyangka banyak yang suka ff ini :')

Balasan review :

 **Versya**

Ini udah lanjut ya vee. Arigatou udah review ^^

 **Chisato Ootsuki**

Arigatou udah dibilang keren ^^ ini sudah lanjut ya

 **Arum Junnie**

Itachi emang ditakdirkan utk menderita #dibakar ini sudah lanjut ya

 **Fandy gy manly**

Ini udh lanjut ya ^^

 **Guest**

Ini udh lanjut ya ^^

 **Jun-yo**

Ini udh lanjut ya ^^

 **Hae Fishy**

Iya sampe chap depan masih itanaru. Iya cepat karena saya gk tau proses sayembaranya gimana o.0

Ini udh lanjut ya ^^

 **mari-chan**

makasi mari-chan udah dikasi saran. Kamu benar. Saya masih baru ttg hal berbau jepang. Hehhee

 **Guest (raelin1995)**

Makasi udah suka ama jalan ceritanya :^) naru gk akan dijadikan lemah kok. Karena naru laki-laki meskipun ratu tp dia tetap akan melawan kalau dijahatin sasuke. Nah masalah anak dilahkan divoting pilihan di atas ya. Alur kecepetan? Wajar saja karena konflik yg masih panjang jd wajar kalau kecepetan hahhaa. Arigatou sarannya ^^

 **Gadingtanuki**

Itachi emg seme yg sweet #meleleh arigatou udh review ^^

 **FriendShit**

Itachi mati? Ditunggu sampai chapter selanjutnya ya.. sasuke gk bakal punya anak sama sakura kok. Karena saya benci ss hahaha #ketawa setan. Arigatou udh review ^^

 **MimiTao**

Saya udah baca pm kamu. Iya silahkan dibaca prolognya dulu ya biar tau jalan ceritanya nya :)

Arigatou udh review ^^

 **.9**

Ini udh lanjut ya ^^

 **GraceGaaraUU**

Ini udh lanjut ya ^^

 **Lisa18488**

Makasi dibilang good ^^

 **Guest (lili)**

Hahaha itanaru emg sweet #dipelototin sasuke

Salam kenal juga lili :) saya lelly. Nama kita hampir sama ya hahhaa

Ini udh lanjut ya ^^

 **Nartsu**

Ini udh lanjut ya ^^

 **Aikhazuna117**

Makasi udh dibilang bagus :) Ini udh lanjut ya ^^

 **Justin cruellin**

Hidup itanaru! #dibekep sasuke Ini udh lanjut ya ^^

 **Miszhanty05**

Ini udh lanjut ya ^^

 **Kyuubi no kitsune 4485**

Kalau cemburu mah masih lama hehehee Ini udh lanjut ya ^^

 **Akane-Rihime**

Ini udh lanjut ya ^^

 **itachiMax**

iya sasuke teme emg fak hahaa ntar dicidori sasu lho dek hihihi iya ntar kk buat sasuke bertekuk lutut ama naru dek~

 **NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki**

Mereka emg mesra ~~ Ini udh lanjut ya ^^

 **Noe Hiruma**

Hahaha saya juga ngedukung itanaru *merinding dipelototin sasuke* arigatou udh review ^^

 **Reiasia95**

Chap ini udah banyak moment itanaru nya kan? *senyum* iya nih sasuke emg pangeran sombong. Gak pantes jd pangeran #dibunuh

Iya kyknya itachi sengaja gk nentuin gender *authornya sendiri gk tau* iya wanita pink emg nyebelin! Anaknya orochimaru dong klo wanita uler hehhee

Benci jadi cinta kok hahaha

Ini udh lanjut ya ^^

 **Hyuashiya**

Naru emang keren bin manis #nosebleed

Ini udh lanjut ya ^^

 **Crystalsea**

Iya saya juga pengen mewek nih #elap ingus

Hmmm silahkan tanya naru sendiri ya dia mau pillih siapa hehee

Arigatou udh rview ^^

 **Choikim1310**

Hahha iya saya terinspirasi ama drakor kerajaan korea. Arigatou udh review ^^

 **Guest**

Kira-kira 10 chap lebih ya ^^

 **Sivanya anggarada**

Saya juga suka ama adegan itanaru nya :')

Ini sudah cukup mesra ya xD

Ini udh lanjut ya ^^

 **Hanazawa kay**

Ini udh lanjut ya ^^ arigatou udh suka ^^

 **E12i07G07W05**

Ini udh lanjut ya ^^

 **Uzumakinamikazehaki**

Ini udh lanjut ya ^^

 **Aiko michishige**

Ini udh lanjut ya ^^

 **RisaSano**

Amin... *diamaterasu sasuke* iya tuh kasihan itachi harus ngerelain mulu demi sasuke. Arigatou udh review ^^

 **Leethakim**

iya saya juga bingung mau itanaru apa sasunaru. Tp naru gk boleh poligami ya hehehee

Ini udh lanjut ya ^^

Jujur waktu ngetik sasuke ketemu sakura saya eneg sendiri. Hahaaa

Review again please? ^^


	4. Chapter 3

Who will u choose?

Cast : Naruto Sasuke Itachi Sakura

Pair : Sasunaru Itanaru Sasusaku

Genre : History Romance Drama

Warning : Mpreg, boys love, yaoi

Disclaimer : karakter milik masashi kishimoto cerita milik saya

Terima kasih buat yg sudah voting. Saya memutuskan buat menjadikan no.2. Maaf kalau ada yg kecewa. **Warning ada lime! Khusus chapter ini. Karena ini lemon pertama saya, jadi harap maklum kalau tidak hot dan gak asem.**

Don't like don't read

Bagi penggemar sakura atau ss silahkan klik tombol back karena akan dinistakan disini

Enjoy~

Chapter 3

Malam di kerajaan Uchiha semakin larut. Namun pesta yang diadakan untuk perayaan pernikahan Itachi dan Naruto tetap semarak dan semakin meriah. Kembang api diledakkan di langit yang berhiaskan sinar bulan. Memantulkan warna-warna yang berpendar dan menyinari langit. Itachi dan Naruto yang tengah berjalan-jalan di sekitar pavilium mereka sambil bergandengan tangan memandang ke atas. Wajah Naruto yang terkena sinar bulan sekaligus kembang api terlihat sangat indah. Itachi tak henti-hentinya memandang wajah Naruto dari samping.

Cupp

Wajah Naruto memerah menyadari pipi kanannya baru saja dicium oleh suaminya. "Kau benar-benar indah Naru. Aku sungguh beruntung memiliki dirimu di sisiku. Tetaplah bersamaku selamanya" Itachi memeluk tubuh Naruto yang begitu pas di dekapannya. Naru memeluk bahu Itachi dan berbisik "Aku juga ingin kau disisiku selamanya, Yang Mulia"

Ledakkan kembang api di atas mereka menemani pengharapan dan janji dua insan yang saling mencintai itu. Janji yang ingin mereka tepati, walau takdir menghendaki lainnya.

.

.

.

 **Warning Itanaru lemon!**

Itachi membaringkan Naruto di atas futon. Bibir keduanya saling bertautan, begitu pula dengan lidah mereka. Mata Naruto menjadi sayu dan wajahnya memerah. Itachi menciumnya dengan begitu mesra dan hmm bergairah? Keduanya terengah-engah begitu tautan bibir mereka terlepas, membentuk benang saliva di keduanya. Saliva yang entah milik siapa menetes dari bibir merah Naruto dan membasahi dagu dan turun kelehernya. Itachi menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher kiri Naruto dan menciumnya. Nafas Itachi sangat terasa di leher Naruto.

"Ahhh" Naruto mengerang begitu Itachi membuat kissmark di leher tan nya. Salah satu titik sensitifnya diketahui oleh Itachi. Itachi terus membuat tanda di leher Naruto, baik di kanan maupun kiri. Naruto hanya bisa meremas rambut Itachi, melampiaskan gairahnya.

Itachi mulai melepas ikatan di baju Naruto dan membuangnya di sudut kamar. Tersingkaplah tubuh Naruto yang mulai dibasahi keringat. Dada yang mengkilat karena keringat dan paha yang mulus itu. Kimono yang dipakainya tampak kusut karena Naruto banyak bergerak. Tangan Itachi bergerak menyusuri leher hingga dada Naruto. Tangannya berhenti di nipple Naruto yang mulai mengeras. Disentuhnya nipple kiri Naruto dengan tangan kirinya. Dan tangan kanannya meraba perut Naruto. Mulutnya mencium nipple kanan Naruto dengan gemas.

"Ahh yang muliaa nghh" Naruto tidak tahan dengan godaan dan sentuhan Itachi di titik sensitif kedua nya.

"Sebut namaku, Naru" Itachi meraup nipple kanan Naruto dengan mulutnya yang basah dan tangan tangan kirinya memelintir dan mencubit nipple satunya. Tangan kanannya sibuk mengelus paha dalam Naruto.

"Hhhh ahhh Itachi-sama.. be..berhentii men-ngghh goda..ku"

Itachi melepas kulumannya di nipple kanan Naruto dan ganti mengulum nipple satunya. Naruto kembali memekik dan mendesah menerima belaian Itachi. Tangan kanan Itachi melepas celana dalam Naruto sedangkan tangan kirinya membelai pinggang Naruto naik dan turun.

Begitu terlepas, tampaklah penis Naruto yang sudah berdiri tegak. "Hmm kau sudah bangun rupanya Naru" Itachi melepas kimono nya dan hanya tersisa celana dalamnya. Wajah Naruto kian memerah melihat otot Itachi dan perut suaminya yang six pack itu.

Itachi lalu menunduk dan membuka lebar paha Naruto. Naruto yang malu berusaha menutup kedua pahanya. "Jangan ditutupi Naru. Milikmu begitu indah. Aku benar-benar menyukainya" Itachi meraba penis Naruto dan menggengamnya. Tangannya naik turun memijat milik Naruto yang bertambah keras.

"Ngghhh ahhh Itachi-sama ... uhhh" Naruto meremas rambut Itachi yang tenggelam di antara kedua paha nya. Wajahnya mendongak ke atas menahan rasa nikmat saat mulut Itachi memanjakan penisnya. Matanya terpejam dan saliva nya kembali menetes. Suara Itachi yang menghisap miliknya menjadi irama di kamar itu. Suara kecipak dan kuluman keduanya menambah suasana panas di kamar yang hanya disinari lilin itu.

Itachi terus menghisap dan menggengam penis Naruto. Kepalanya naik turun dan lidah nya sesekali terjulur menjilat milik Ratu nya itu. Itachi mendongak ingin melihat ekspresi Naruto tanpa melepas kulumannya. Keduanya bertatapan dan mendapat tatapan lembut sekaligus menggoda milik suaminya membuat Naruto tidak tahan lagi dan mengeluarkan sperma nya di dalam mulut Itachi.

"Mmmhhpphh kcpkk" Itachi menelan semua sperma Naruto dan langsung mencium Naruto. Naruto turut merasakan benih nya yang baru kali pertama dia rasakan. 'Rasanya aneh' pikir Naruto.

Itachi melepas ciuman nya dan menempelkan kedua dahi mereka. "Naruto, sukidesu"

"Sukidayo Itachi-sama hhhh" Naruto terengah-engah dan memeluk Itachi. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Itachi. Itachi sempat terkejut, namun dia tersenyum. Dia mengelus rambut kuning Naruto lembut. Melihat Naruto yang kelelahan dia berusaha mengalah. Biarkan kali ini dia menahan gejolaknya. Dia tidak ingin menyetubuhi istrinya yang kelelahan. Karena dia tidak ingin melakukannya atas dasar nafsu saja. Tapi cinta dan kelembutan. Dibaringkannya Naruto yang memejamkan matanya dan Itachi menyelimuti tubuhnya dan Naruto dengan selimut berbahan sutra yang tebal dan hangat.

"Yang mulia? Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Naruto malu-malu dan bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidur saja Naru. Kau tampak lelah" Itachi mencium dahi Naruto dan memeluk dari samping tubuh Naruto.

Naruto bergumam maaf dan memejamkan matanya. Dia merasa gagal menjadi pasangan hidup Itachi yang tidak bisa memuaskan suaminya. Tak lama kemudian keduanya jatuh ke alam mimpi...

 **End lemon Itanaru**

Di malam yang sama dengan malam pertama Itanaru, Sakura, Danzo dan sekutu mereka berdiskusi tentang pemberontakan mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan jawaban kerajaan Tang? Mereka setuju?" tanya Danzou pada bawahannya.

"Li Yuan setuju untuk membantu kita, tuan Danzou. Tiga minggu lagi mereka akan sampai disini" jawab bawahannya itu. Danzou terkekeh senang. Rencananya untuk menguasai kerajaan Uchiha akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Dia sudah muak dengan keturunan Uchiha yang memandang lemah dirinya dan menjunjung tinggi peraturan istana. Dia juga ingin merasakan kekuasaan dengan menjadi seorang raja. Rencana yang sudah dia susun bertahun-tahun akhirnya akan menjadi kenyataan. Dia sungguh beruntung keponakannya yaitu Sakura mau membantu nya.

Sakura dilahirkan dari orangtua yang miskin. Sedari kecil dia tidak pernah mendapat kasih sayang dan sering dipukul jika tidak mendapat uang. Dia membenci orangtuanya terlebih ibu nya. Karena itu dia ingin membalaskan semua kemarahannya kepada keluarga Uchiha yang sedari lahir sudah merasakan hidup sejahtera dan makmur. Dia menerima uluran pamannya Danzo dan bersedia membantu pamannya melakukan pemberontakan. Dia tidak sabar untuk menjadi seorang ratu, meskipun Naruto sudah dipilih menjadi seorang ratu, tapi selalu ada jalan menuju roma bukan?

Kelompok pemberontak itu tidak sabar untuk menjalankan rencana mereka menggulingkan kerajaan Uchiha. Ya, akan selalu ada badai di hari yang cerah, bukan?

.

.

.

Pagi menyapa penghuni istana. Burung-burung berkicauan merdu saling bersahutan menimbulkan simphony yang indah. Sinar matahari menyinari salah satu pamviliun tepatnya kamar Raja dan Ratu Uchiha. Tubuh keduanya masih tidak berbalut apapun selain selimut. Naruto, sang ratu yang pertama kali membuka mata. Menampakan warna biru langit tanpa awan yang sangat cerah dan menawan.

Naruto memandang Itachi yang masih terpejam. Disentuhnya wajah tampan Itachi sambil tersenyum. Meskipun dia tidak jatuh cinta karena wajah Itachi, namun dia tidak memungkiri kalau dia berdebar-debar tatkala melihat wajah suaminya.

"Sudah puas memandangi wajahku, Naru? Ah tidak, ratuku yang cantik?" Itachi membuka matanya dan terkekeh melihat wajah panik Naruto.

"Ah, yang mulia maaf kalau aku membangunkanmu"

"Tidak apa. Sudah waktunya bangun bukan? Ah aku lupa mengucapkan sesuatu" Itachi bangun dan duduk di atas futon mereka.

"Apa itu?"

"Ohayou, ratuku" Itachi tersenyum lembut dan menyingkirkan poni Naruto serta mengecup dahinya.

"Ohayou, Yang Mulia" Naruto tersenyum dan Itachi berdiri menuju kamar mandi. Naruto hendak memakai kimononya sebelum kepala Itachi melongok dari kamar mandi.

"Mau mandi bersama, Naruto?"

Itachi langsung menutup pintu kamar mandi untuk menghindari lemparan bantal dari istri tercintanya.

"Yang mulia mesum!"

.

.

.

Kakashi melaporkan kegiatan hari itu pada Itachi. Mulai dari rapat dengan menteri kesehatan, makan siang dengan bangsawan Inggris dan mengunjungi kerajaan Suna selama tujuh hari. Mendengar kunjungan ke Suna selama tujuh hari, Itachi menghela nafas. Padahal dia baru saja menikah dengan Naruto dan masih ingin bermesraan dengan istrinya itu. Dan dia harus meninggalkan istrinya selama seminggu.

Kakashi yang mendengar helaan nafas Rajanya, hanya tersenyum dibalik masker nya. Dia menyadari pengantin baru memang masih mesra-mesranya. Ah, dia teringat dengan Iruka pasangannya sekarang. Dia merindukan guru pengajar anak bangsawan istana itu.

"Baiklah kakashi. Sekarang beritahu menteri kesehatan untuk ke ruang rapat sekarang" Itachi merapikan dokumen-dokumen untuk rapat nanti.

"Baik yang mulia"

.

.

.

Juugo menatap heran tuan sekaligus pangeran itu. Sedari tadi dia hanya terdiam memandangi pohon sakura yang belum mekar itu. 'Mungkin dia teringat dengan wanita berambut merah muda itu' pikirnya

Bak memiliki indra keenam, wanita yang dibicarakan Juugo itu terlihat. Wanita yang tak lain adalah Sakura mendekat Sasuke dan membungkuk hormat.

Sasuke bersemangat kembali tatkala melihat Sakura dibalik wajahnya yang masih datar itu. Sakura tersenyum dan mengucapkan salam.

"Selamat siang Yang Mulia. Bolehkan hamba duduk di sini?"

"Hn, silahkan nona...?"

"Sakura. Haruno sakura yang mulia. Terima kasih atas kebaikan anda" sakura duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan Juugo yang berdiri di belakang agak menjauh dari keduanya untuk memberikan privasi.

Keduanya bercakap-cakap walau Sakura saja yang banyak berbicara. Sasuke hanya sesekali menanggapi, walau begitu dia merasa senang bisa mengenal wanita ini lebih jauh. Dia mulai bisa melupakan masalah Naruto yang dia rasa tidak pantas bagi kakaknya.

"Kalau yang mulia berkenan, hamba mengundang Yang Mulia untuk minum teh di kediaman hamba di bagian selatan istana ini. Paviliun hamba di paviliun penasehat Danzo" ujar Sakura. Dia menunduk, menyembunyikan seringainya. Langkah awal untuk menjalankan rencananya.

"Hn, baiklah. Aku akan datang malam ini. Oh dan apa hubunganmu dengan Danzo?"

"Hamba keponakannya, pangeran. Terima kasih sudah berkenan mengunjungi kediaman hamba yang rendah ini"

"Tidak masalah-" ucapan Sasuke terhenti tatkala melihat Naruto yang lewat di depan mereka bersama Kiba.

Wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi benci. Dia menggertakan giginya. Perubahan wajah itu tidak luput dari pandangan Sakura. Dia menyeringai kecil. Sepertinya rencana nya akan berjalan mulus. Tidak perlu dengan kekuatan yang berlebihan.

.

.

.

Itachi dan Naruto tengah berdiri di depan gerbang istana. Kakashi ikut menyertai Itachi.

"Haruskah Yang mulia pergi? Aku ingin bersamamu.." lirih Naruto. Entah firasatnya tidak enak kali ini. Seolah akan terjadi masalah yang besar jika suaminya pergi.

"Naru, aku harus pergi mengunjungi kerajaan Suna. Ini demi hubungan kerjasama kerajaan Uchiha dan Suna. Kau mengerti?" jelas Itachi lembut. Dia mengusap rambut Naruto penuh kasih, berusaha menyampaikan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah, kalau itu untuk kebaikan kerajaan kita. Tapi aku ingin oleh-oleh dari negeri Suna, ya? ya?" Naruto mendongak menatap Itachi seraya memegang jubah milik Itachi. Jurus puppy eyes nya tidak akan bisa ditolak oleh siapapun.

"Hahaaa baik-baik aku akan memberikan mu oleh-oleh naru ku sayang" Itachi mencubit gemas hidung naruto. Naruto merengut sesaat namun kembali tersenyum ceria. Biarlah firasat buruknya tadi hanya angin lalu.

Itachi mencium lembut sekilas bibir Naruto dan naik ke atas kudanya. "Tunggu aku seminggu lagi Naruto. Aku akan kembali. Jaga dirimu baik-baik karena kau adalah seorang ratu Uchiha. Aku akan selalu bersamamu" Itachi tersenyum dan menatap sebentar Naruto dan memacukan kudanya diikuti oleh Kakashi dan beberapa prajurit istana.

"Yang mulia, kuharap semua akan baik-baik saja.." Naruto menatap kepergian Itachi dan berdoa agar suaminya selamat.

"Yang mulia ratu, sudah waktunya makan siang. Mari ke paviliun Anda" Kiba menunduk hormat pada Naruto dan Naruto tersenyum kecil. Dilihatnya sekali lagi siluet Itachi dan masuk kembali ke istana.

.

.

.

Naruto memakan makan siangnya dengan pelan. Mendadak dia tidak berselera makan. Walaupun ikan yang dimasak oleh dayang-dayang itu terlihat enak, namun Naruto tetap tidak berselera.

"Ratu, apa makanannya tidak enak? Perlu hamba ganti?" tanya Kiba khawatir. Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Tidak usah kiba. Aku hanya sedang tidak berselera makan. Aku mau tidur sampai malam saja" Naruto menaruh sumpitnya dan berdiri menuju lemari pakaiannya untuk mengganti nya dengan pakaian tidur berwarna putih. Kiba berkata 'Baik Yang mulia' dan menyuruh dayang-dayang membereskan meja dan makanan itu. Tinggalah Naruto sendiri yang berbaring menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Itachi-sama, aku rindu padamu" Naruto memejamkan matanya dan jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

Malamnya Sasuke mendatangi paviliun Danzo dan disambut oleh Sakura yang mengenakan kimono terbaiknya. Kimnono berwarna merah darah dengan corak bunga warna kuning. Rambutnya disanggul rapi. Sepintas terlihat cantik bagi Sasuke.

"Selamat datang di paviliun ini pangeran. Hamba berterima kasih Anda sudah bersedia datang ke tempat kecil ini" Sakura menunduk hormat, menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di balik lengan bajunya. Sasuke mengangguk kecil dan bergumam sambil melihat-lihat sekitar. Juugo tidak ikut kali ini karena Sasuke melarangnya. Katanya ini adalah privasinya. Juugo hanya menurut saja. Toh juga tuannya itu masih di wilayah istana.

"Silahkan duduk pangeran. Hamba tuangkan teh untuk Anda" Sakura menuangkan teh ke atas cangkir buatan China dengan anggun. Sasuke meneguk teh itu perlahan. Tidak menyadari jika teh itu terdapat obat racikan tabib yang bersekutu dengannya. Obat perangsang.

'Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku, pangeran Sasuke. Hahahaa' batin Sakura. Senyum palsu menghiasi wajahnya.

"Apa anda mau minum sake, pangeran?" Tanya Sakura memperlihatkan botol sake berwarna putih tulang itu.

"Hn baiklah" 'Sekali-sekali tidak apa aku minum sake' batin Sasuke. Cawan sakenya diisi penuh oleh Sakura. Sasuke meneguknya sekali tegukan. Sudah 4 cawan dihabiskannya sake itu. Wajah Sasuke memerah. Entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa panas. Padahal dia bukan orang yang mudah mabuk karena sedikit sake. Sakura menyeringai dalam hati. Obatnya sudah bekerja. Ruangan tempat mereka minum dipisahkan oleh pintu geser yang adalah kamar Sakura.

"Hamba permisi dulu, pangeran" Sakura berdiri dan mundur teratur menuju kamarnya. Dia harus bersiap berpenampilan seksi agar Sasuke tertarik padanya dan bercinta padanya. Dia mengganti pakaiannya dengan yukata yang lebih tipis dan mudah dilepas. Rambutnya dia gerai dan Sakura menatap penampilan dirinya di cermin. Malam ini dia milik Sasuke sepenuhnya...

"Pangeran, hamba kembali" Sakura membuka pintu geser itu dan tersenyum menggoda. Namun senyumnya langsung pudar begitu melihat Sasuke tidak ada di tempatnya. Wajahnya langsung panik dan mencari Sasuke ke luar di sekitar paviliunnya.

Lalu kemana perginya Sasuke?

Setelah kepergian Sakura, Sasuke berusaha berdiri dengan berpegangan pada pinggir meja. Tubuhnya terasa panas dan kepalanya terasa pusing. Sasuke pergi dari ruangan itu dan berjalan keluar.

Di taman paviliun itu dia melihat siluet Naruto yang masih menggunakan pakaian tidur duduk di depan kamarnya. Paviliun Danzo dan paviliun ratu memang hanya berjarak 100 meter. Jadi Sasuke masih bisa melihatnya. Naruto dengan pakaian tidurnya yang tipis dan pahanya yang sedikit tersingkap menambah gejolak Sasuke. Persetan dengan siapa Naruto atau gender yang sama, dia harus melampiaskan hasratnya. Sasuke berjalan cepat dengan terengah-engah. Sesekali tubuhnya oleng karena kepalanya yang sakit namun dia tetap berjalan menuju Naruto.

Naruto yang sedang memandang langit, mengalihkan padangannya ke sumber suara. Suara langkah orang yang menabrak benda-benda sekelilingya. Sorot sinar bulan menyinari orang itu yang tak lain adalah Sasuke.

"Pangeran? Sedang apa Anda kesini?" Naruto berdiri dan berjalan mengahmpiri Sasuke. Tidak tahu jika dia akan menjadi pelampiasan hasrat Sasuke. Meskipun dia masih sedikit takut dengan Sasuke, dia harus menghormati pangeran kerajaan ini bukan?

"Namikaze Naruto.. kau.." Sasuke mencengkeram pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto erat. Naruto meringis mendapat perlakuan Sasuke.

"Pangeran.. lepas..sakit" Naruto berusaha memberontak namun cengkeraman Sasuke semakin erat. Pergelangan Naruto memerah.

"Ikut aku!" Sasuke menarik Naruto ke kamar Naruto dan melemparnya ke atas futon. Naruto mengaduh sakit dilempar begitu saja.

"Pangeran! Mana rasa hormatmu pada Ratu?!" Naruto berusaha menggertak Sasuke. Meskipun tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Naruto melihat kabut nafsu di mata Sasuke. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar.

"Heh? Ratu? Meskipun kau sudah menjadi istri aniki ku, kau tidak pantas menjadi seorang ratu Uchiha!" Sasuke melepas kimononya dan mengikat tangan Naruto dengan tali kimononya (yang di perut. Namanya apa ya? Klo ada yg tahu please kasi tau saya) ke kaki lemari pakaian Naruto.

Naruto berusaha melepaskan ikatan itu namun selain ikatan yang kuat, dia juga tidak bisa menggeser lemari dari kayu aras itu. Sasuke menyeringai melihat Naruto tidak bisa bergerak. Kaki Naruto menendang ke segala arah menjadikan paha dan kakinya terkespos. Nafsu Sasuke bertambah besar melihat betapa mulusnya kaki Naruto. Sasuke menjilat bibirnya. "Kau sungguh menarik, apa kau menjual tubuhmu untuk mencari makan huh?"

Naruto menggeram marah. "Aku tidak pernah menjual tubuhku, brengsek! Lepaskan aku!"

"Hoo jadi kau berani memanggil pangeran sepertiku dengan sebutan brengsek? Pelacur?" Sasuke menindih tubuh Naruto. "Harusnya kau bangga seorang pangeran merasakan tubuhmu. Banyak wanita diluar sana yang begitu mendambakan tubuhku ini"

"Dalam mimpimu, cuih!" Naruto meludah ke wajah Sasuke. Mata Sasuke yang semula bernafsu, sekarang diliputi amarah. "Berani sekali kau meludahiku! Rasakan ini!" Sasuke memukul wajah Naruto dan merobek baju tidur Naruto. Sasuke langsung membuat kissmark di leher Naruto. Naruto berusaha mengelak dari cumbuan Sasuke di lehernya.

"Ahhhh!" Naruto memekik begitu Sasuke menyedot dan menjilati leher yang merupakan titik sensitif Naruto.

"Kau menolak tapi mendesah begitu keras. Kau memang murahan" Sasuke menurunkan wajahnya sejajar dengan nipple Naruto. Sasuke langsung meraup nipple kiri Naruto dan tangannya mencubit dan memutar nipple satunya. Naruto meringis menahan sakit saat gigi Sasuke menggigit nya begitu keras. Nipple Naruto berdarah saking kuatnya gigitan Sasuke.

"Hen..tikan..hhh" Naruto kehabisan tenaga karena terus memberontak. Kakinya dijepit oleh kaki Sasuke sehingga kakinya sulit digerakkan. Setelah puas dengan nipple Naruto, dia membuka celana dalam Naruto dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya mencengkeram pipi Naruto.

"Ini akibat kau tidak menyadari siapa dirimu. Bersiaplah menanggung rasa sakit ini" Sasuke melepas celana dalamnya dan terlihat kejantanannya yang mengacung tegak, memerah dan mengeluarkan pre cum. Rasanya sesak sekali, dia sudah tidak tahan siksaan tidak bisa mengeluarkan hasratnya.

Mata Naruto membulat. Dia semakin memberontak dan kakinya menendang-nendang ke segala arah. Sasuke kesal karena Naruto terus memberontak diangkatnya pinggul Naruto dan meletakkan kedua kaki Naruto ke pundak nya. Memperlihatkan lubang Naruto yang memerah dan berkedut. Sasuke menggeram tak sabar merasakan penisnya merasuki lubang Naruto yang menggiurkan itu. Tanpa aba-aba dan pemanasan Sasuke langsung memasukkan penisnya ke lubang Naruto.

"ARRGGHH!" Naruto berteriak kesakita. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Tubuhnya terasa dirobek menjadi dua dan lubangnya mengeluarkan darah. Penis Sasuke sangat besar dan Naruto baru pertama kali melakukannya jadi terasa sangat sakit. Itachi bahkan tidak pernah melakukannya sejauh ini.

Begitu masuk, Sasuke langsung menggerakkan kejantannya maju mundur. Tubuh Naruto terntak-hentak. Naruto terus merintihkan kesakitan dan menyuruh Sasuke berhenti namun Sasuke hanya sibuk dengan hasratnya sendiri.

"Sial, lubangmu ketat sekali Naruto.. kau nikmat sekali hhh" Ini pertama kalinya dia melakukan sex dan itu dengan seorang pria sekaligus kakak iparnya dan tak lain adalah seorang ratu. Dia tidak menyangka rasanya nikmat sekali. Entah karena memang Naruto yang nikmat atau memang sex itu nikmat. Sasuke lantas merasakan miliknya berkedut hendak mengeluarkan sprema nya. Naruto juga merasakan miliknya sebentar lagi keluar hanya pasrah dan menyemprotkan miliknya ke dada Sasuke dan perutnya.

"Hahhh hahhh nnhhh ja..jangan..di..da..dalam.." Naruto berusaha mengatakan agar Sasuke tidak mengeluarkannya di dalam namun terlambat Sasuke merasakan lubang Naruto semakin menjepit miliknya dan akhirnya dia mengeluarkan hasratnya di dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Ahhh" Sasuke menggeram nikmat sudah mengeluarkan spermanya. Naruto menangis. Dia baru saja diperkosa oleh Sasuke. Seorang ratu diperkosa oleh pangeran kerajaan. Ratu macam apa dia? Bagaimana kalau Itachi sampai tahu? Wajah Itachi yang kecewa terbayang-bayang di pikirannya. Dia melupakan fakta kalau dia bisa hamil karena sperma Sasuke.

Sasuke mengeluarkan miliknya dan lubang Naruto langsung mengeluarkan darah dan sisa sperma Sasuke yang sangat banyak itu. Sasuke ambruk di samping Naruto dan jatuh tertidur. Mata Naruto kosong dan bercucuran air mata.

'Maafkan aku Yang Mulia Itachi...'

TBC ^^

Terima kasih sudah baca, review, favorite, dan follow ff dan author pemalas ini #bow

Maaf dua minggu baru update. Saya lagi seru baca manga black buttler sih. Sebastian keren banget #kyaaa Ciel juga gemesin *cubit pipi Ciel*

Maaf juga kalau tidak menyebutkan nama satu-satu tapi saya baca setiap review dan pm kok. Arigatou gozaimasu~~~

Review again pls?


	5. Chapter 4

Who will u choose?

Cast : Naruto Sasuke Itachi Sakura

Pair : Sasunaru Itanaru Sasusaku

Genre : History Romance Drama

Warning : Mpreg, boys love, yaoi,alur kecepetan

Disclaimer : karakter milik masashi kishimoto cerita milik saya

Don't like don't read

Bagi penggemar sakura atau ss silahkan klik tombol back karena akan dinistakan disini

Enjoy~

Chapter 4

Musim gugur identik dengan berubahnya cuaca yang semula panas dan menyengat, berubah menjadi sejuk dan angin yang bertiup dingin. Tak hanya itu, daun-daun menjadi kering dan berguguran, memenuhi halaman rumah. Orang-orang menjadi lebih sering membersihkan halaman mereka dengan cara menyapu dan membakar daun-daun kering itu. Musim gugur juga menjadi tanda awal dari musim dingin telah tiba. Binatang-binatang mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk berhibenasi dan mengumpulkan makanan di sarangnya.

Ada juga yang mengkaitkan jika musim gugur adalah saat dimana orang merasa jika musim ini adalah musim sendu dan mulai mengingat-ingat masa-masa lalu. Minum secangkir teh sambil mengamati daun-daun yang mulai berubah warna menjadi coklat kemerahan dan memperhatikan daun itu terbawa angin dan jatuh ke tanah. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang istana melakukan hal itu terlebih pejabat istana yang tidak memperhatikan rakyatnya dan hanya bersenang-senang saja. Namun salah satu pejabat istana, tepatnya sang ratu –Naruto- hanya diam di dekat pintu kamarnya sambil memandang daun-daun pohon momiji di depan paviliunnya. Daun yang berbentuk seperti jari-jari manusia. Matanya menatap kosong ke depan. Kiba yang ada di sampingnya bingung harus berbuat apa pada tuannya itu. Semenjak tuannya itu bangun tidur dan herannya sudah berpakaian lengkap, tuannya sudah seperti itu.

Naruto berkata lirih pada Kiba. "Pergilah, aku ingin sendiri" Kiba hendak berkata sesuatu, tapi ditahannya. Kiba membungkuk hormat pada Naruto dan undur diri. Sesudah Kiba pergi, Naruto kembali menangis. Dirinya masih ingat kejadian semalam dan tadi pagi.

 **Flashback**

Sinar matahari mulai memasuki setiap sudut kamar Naruto. Membangunkan si empunya kamar dan dia berusaha untuk duduk. Namun sakit di bagian belakangnya membuat dia urung bangun dan meringis kesakitan. Mata biru langitnya tertuju pada satu titik yaitu seseorang yang sudah menyakiti hati dan tubuhnya semalam.

Naruto merasa kepalanya sakit karena mengingat kejadian kemarin dan suara Sasuke membuat tidak hanya kepalanya yang sakit, tapi juga hati dan perasaannya.

"Lupakan kejadian kemarin. Benar-benar memalukan tidur denganmu yang seorang pria"

Sasuke bangkit setelah memakai pakaiannya kembali. Dia berbalik dan menatap Naruto yang memperlihatkan wajah terluka. "Jangan berpikir setelah kejadian ini aku akan bersikap baik padamu" Suara pintu ditutup menyisakan keheningan di dalam kamar itu. Naruto merasa dirinya sangat kotor. Harusnya tubuhnya ini milik suaminya yaitu Itachi, tetapi kenapa malah adik iparnya yang mengambilnya? Apa yang harus dikatakannya pada suaminya itu? Naruto tidak sanggup melihat wajah kecewa dan terluka suaminya itu. Dia bersumpah sungguh mencintai dan tidak ingin suaminya terluka. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berusaha bangkit berdiri. Dengan langkah tertatih-tatih dan sperma Sasuke yang masih mengalir di selangkangannya, dia melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Di kamar mandi dia berusaha menggosok kissmark di tubuhnya sampai memerah. Namun tetap tidak bisa menghilang. Naruto berteriak frustrasi dan melempar semua peralatan mandinya. Setelah melampiaskan kemarahnnya, dia sadar jika tidak ada gunanya menangis dan melampiaskan kemarahannya pada benda tidak bersalah. Dirinya harus kuat dan menunggu Itachi kembali. Setelah suaminya kembali, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ya.. semua akan baik-baik saja..

 **Flashback end**

Angin bertiup semakin kencang dan menerbangkan daun-daun pohon momiji. Tak lupa menerbangkan rambut pirang halus Naruto. Seolah angin itu memberinya kekuatan untuk menjalani kehidupannya kembali. Naruto ingat perkataan Itachi sebelum dia pergi.

" _Tunggu aku seminggu lagi Naruto. Aku akan kembali. Jaga dirimu baik-baik karena kau adalah seorang Ratu Uchiha. Aku akan selalu bersamamu"_

Naruto menghapus airmatanya dan menatap langit yang sewarna dengan matanya. "Benar, karena aku adalah Ratu Uchiha. Istri dari Raja Itachi-sama"

.

.

.

"Brengsek! Kenapa Sasuke malah ke kamar Naruto!" Sakura menggebrak meja di hadapannya dan meja itu terbelak menjadi dua. Karin, sang pelayan hanya diam menunduk.

Sakura yang semalam tidak melihat Sasuke di kamarnya berlari ke luar dan mencari-cari di seluruh paviliunnya. Namun tidak mendapati Sasuke dimana pun. Saat dia hendak memanggil pengawal, Sakura melihat Sasuke yang tengah menarik Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto. Sakura hendak menghentikan Sasuke tapi diurungkan niatnya. Dia tidak boleh gegabah. Dia harus menyusun strategi. Lagipula apa pikiran semua penghuni istana jika dia mengenakan pakaian tipis dan terbuka seperti ini?

'Sabar Sakura, masih ada waktu 3 minggu lagi sampai kau menjadi Ratu. Dan dihari itu, kau akan menyingkirkan semua yang memerintahmu dan meremehkanmu' pikirnya keji.

Karin yang melihat Sakura menyeringai, mencemaskan sang sepupu. Dia memang keponakan dari Uzumaki Kushina. Yang otomatis adalah sepupu Naruto. Karin takut jika sepupunya itu menderita karena majikannya ini. Karin tahu tabiat Sakura sejak dia bekerja pada Danzo. Sakura egois, serakah, dan ambisius. Persis seperti pamannya. Karin menatap langit di jendela yang terbuka. Berharap sepupunya itu baik-baik saja. Dan dia, akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan sepupunya dari Sakura..

.

.

.

Musim gugur tidak hanya berlangsung di istana tentu saja. Musim gugur juga dirasakan rakyat di luar istana. Tuhan tentu menurunkan 4 musim pada semua orang. Baik orang baik maupun orang jahat. Keadilan yang sangat diharapkan di negeri ini.

"Hah, musim gugur sudah tiba. Akan sulit menanam sayu-sayuran jika cuacanya dingin seperti ini. Mungkin kita harus istirahat beberapa hari dan mengunjungi Naruto, sayang" Minato menoleh pada Kushina yang sedang menyirami sayuran mereka.

"Kau benar sayang. Sudah seminggu lebih kita tidak melihat putra kita. Aku akan menyiapkan baju dan makanan buat Naruto" Kushina tersenyum dan meletakkan alat penyiram nya. Dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Minato tersenyum melihat isri nya. Dia sangat tahu istrinya merindukan putra nya setiap malam. Mata isrinya menjelaskan semua itu. Meskipun istrinya itu tidak pernah bercerita padanya, namun Minato tahu. Sebenarnya dirinya juga merindukan putra kesayangannya itu. Sifat ceria sekaligus bandelnya. Namun meskipun bandel, Naruto anak yang baik dan suka menolong orangtuanya dan orang lain yang begitu bangga pada anaknya.

"Sayang, ayo kita berangkat!" Kushina keluar sambil menenteng buntalan kain berisi pakaian dan kotak makanan untuk Naruto. Minato membantu Kushina membawa buntalan kain dan menggandeng istrinya. Keduanya berjalan menuju istana untuk bertemu anaknya. Tanpa tahu kejadian apa yang sudah dialami anak semata wayang nya itu...

.

.

.

Juugo terus memandangi kelakuan tuannya itu. Sedari subuh, tuannya kembali ke paviliunnya dengan kondisi setengah tidak sadar. Jalannya sempoyongan dan wajahnya sangat kusut. Juugo yang semalaman menunggu tuannya merasa heran. Buru-buru Juugo membantu Sasuke berjalan dan membaringkannya di futon dan tuannya langsung memejamkan matanya. Dan setelah 10 menit yang lalu Sasuke membuka matanya, Sasuke terus menghela nafas dan mengumpat. Sesuatu yang jarang dilakukan oleh dirinya.

Juugo memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya. "Tuan, ada apa? Anda kelihatan frustrasi sekali" Sasuke menghentikan tingkah lakunya sedari tadi dan menatap tajam Juugo. Juugo sendiri hanya menunduk dipelototi seperti itu oleh tuannya. Menyesal ia bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Juugo, apa kau percaya laki-laki bisa hamil?" tanya Sasuke dan kembali tenang. Juugo mendongakkan kembali kepalanya. Dahi dan alisnya mengernyit.

"Hamba tidak pernah mendengar jika lelaki bisa hamil tuan. Hanya perempuan yang bisa hamil setahu hamba"

"Hn, kau benar. Dia hanya berbohong dan mengada-ada"

'Lagipula Itachi-ni juga sudah berhubungan dengannya kan? Belum tentu kalau dia hamil dan anak itu adalah anak ku. Apa yang kupikirkan? Ck, bukankah aku yakin jika laki-laki tidak bisa hamil, lalu kenapa aku kepikiran seperti ini? Kuso!' Sasuke mengacak-ngacak rambutnya kesal. Juugo kembali sadar, jika tuannya sudah berubah. Berubah aneh maksudnya.

.

.

.

Di negara Suna, musim gugur tidak lah datang. Karena iklim disana memang selalu panas dan juga kontur tanahnya seperti gurun pasir. Namun sesekali hujan juga turun disana. Agar rakyat Suna tidak kekurangan air dan tanaman bisa tumbuh. Beruntung saat Itachi berkunjung kesana tidak ada badai pasir yang bisa membunuh manusia jika tidak berlindung. Perjalanan dari kerajaan Uchiha menuju Suna membutuhkan waktu 2,5 hari dengan kuda. Itachi memelankan laju kudanya diikuti dengan Kakakshi. Di pintu gerbang, Kakashi turun dari kudanya dan menunjukkan kayu berbentuk persegi empat berukir lambang kerajaan Uchiha yaitu kipas dengan tulisan Uchiha di bawahnya.

Sang penjaga gerbang membungkukkan badannya hormat dan membuka pintu gerbang dengan ketiga penjaga lainnya. Kakakshi kembali menaikki kudanya dan berjalan di depan Itachi. Melindungi sang tuan dari bahaya. Keduanya menghentikan laju kuda mereka dan turun. Menyerahkan kuda mereka pada prajurit istana. Itachi masuk lebih dulu ke dalam wilayah istana dan disambut oleh Gaara, sang pangeran Suna. Ayahnya, sedang keluar istana dan Gaara yang menggantikan ayahnya menjamu Itachi.

Gaara menjabat tangan Itachi dan tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih sudah mau datang kemari, Yang Mulia Itachi" Itachi membalas tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Gaara. "Suatu kehormatan bisa bekerja sama dengan kerajaan Suna" Keduanya pun masuk ke dalam ruangan rapat dan membahas kerjasama dalam hal ekomoni dan keamanan antarnegara. Rapat yang disertai dengan sedikit perdebatan itu pun selesai. Itachi dan Gaara puas dengan hasil tersebut. Mereka menandatangani gulungan berisi perjanjian mereka.

"Meninaplah barang sehari saja. Lagipula ini sudah malam. Tidak baik bagi kesehatanmu jika pergi mengendarai kuda malam-malam begini. Kudengar malam ini juga akan ada badai pasir" ujar Gaara di depan pintu ruang rapat.

"Baiklah. Tapi setelah sarapan aku akan kembali" Itachi berjalan dengan Gaara disampingnya. Serta Kakashi di belakang Itachi.

"Pengantin baru memang tidak bisa dipisahkan barang sehari saja huh?" Keduanya terkekeh bersama dan kembali membicarakan perihal kerajaan mereka. Setelah itu pun Itachi dijamu dengan makan malam mewah khas kerajaan Suna.

Saat makan malam, Itachi teringat dengan titipan Naruto yang ingin oleh-oleh khas kerajaan Suna.

"Ah ya, Pangeran Gaara. Apa oleh-oleh khas kerajaan ini? Aku ingin memberikannya pada Ratu ku"

"Hmm sebenarnya kerajaan Suna memiliki banyak oleh-oleh. Tapi yang paling terkenal buah persik nya. Buah persik ini hanya ada 2 tahun sekali karena kerajaan Suna yang tanahnya berpasir, makanya sangat sulit untuk menanam tanaman. Buah persik ini lambang dari persahabatan dan kehidupan kekal. Untuk kesehatan juga sangat bagus. Aku yakin Yang Mulia Ratu pasti senang dengan oleh-oleh ini"

"Baiklah, besok aku akan membeli buah persik itu. Terima kasih sarannya pangeran" Itachi meneguk anggurnya dari gelas berwarna emas itu. Gaara mendekat pada Itachi dan berbisik. "Buah persik juga bagus untuk meningkatkan gairah seksual lho Yang Mulia"

Dan Itachi pun langsung menyemburkan minuman anggurnya itu.

.

.

.

Setelah malam badai pasir, pagi yang cerah dan angin bertiup sejuk dirasakan Itachi. Dia bangun dari tidurnya dan melemaskan otot-otot yang kaku karena tidur semalam. Itachi berjalan menuju jendela kamar tamu dan membuka lebar-lebar jendela itu.

"Udara di pagi hari memang terasa segar. Ah aku harus cepat beli oleh-oleh untuk Naru" Itachi berbicara pada penjaga di luar kamarnya dan meminta disiapkan air hangat untuk mandi dan juga pada Kakashi untuk menyiapkan mandi dengan air hangat dan aroma bunga khas kerajaan Suna, Itachi sarapan dengan ditemani Gaara. Selesai sarapan Itachi ditemani Gaara membeli oleh-oleh untuk Naruto berupa buah persik berjumlah 4 buah dan sebuah benda lainnya.

"Terima kasih atas makan pagi yang enak tadi pangeran. Setelah ini aku akan pulang. Aku harap kerajaan Uchiha bisa terus menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan kerajaan Suna. Saling membantu jika salah satu pihak kesulitan" Itachi berdiri dan menjabat tangan Gaara. Keduanya sudah berada di gerbang kerajaan Suna. Dan kedua tamu itu sudah bersiap dengan kuda masing-masing.

"Tentu Yang Mulia. Kerajaan Suna akan selalu membantu kerajaan Uchiha dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Hati-hati di jalan dan semoga Anda sampai dengan selamat. Oh ya semoga Yang Mulia Ratu juga senang dengan oleh-oleh Anda" Gaara menahan tawanya melihat wajah memerah Itachi. Itachi berdehem dan menaiki kudanya diikuti Kakashi. Keduanya memacu kudanya melewati perbatasan kerajaan Suna dan hutan yang lebat. Kenapa mereka memutuskan untuk melewati hutan daripada jalan yang mereka lalui pertama tadi? Karena jalur hutan lebih cepat sampai dan tidak memutar seperti melewati tebing di jalur pertama. Tanpa tahu jika hutan tersebut terkenal angker dan memiliki penghuni...

.

.

.

Kembali ke kerajaan Uchiha. Suasana paviliun Naruto yang semula sepi karena Naruto tidak kunjung keluar dari kamarnya. Sedari pagi hanya menekuk kedua kakinya ke dada dan matanya meredup memandang tembok kamarnya. Sarapannya pun tidak disentuhnya dan sudah dibawa oleh dayang-dayangnya. Kedatangan orangtuanya kemarin pun tidak terlalu membuat dia kembali ceria seperti biasanya.

 **Flashback**

"Yang Mulia Ratu. Orangtua Anda datang untuk menjenguk Anda" Kiba menunduk hormat pada Naruto yang sedang memberi makan ikan koi peliharaan Itachi dan dirinya dulu. Wajah Naruto yang semula murung menjadi ceria dan berlari menghampiri Minato dan Kushina yang menunggu di gazebo paviliunnya. Kiba mengejar Naruto dan sesekali mengingatkan Naruto agar tidak berlari. Namun tentu saja nasehat Kiba tidak diindahkan oleh Naruto. Perasaan rindu dan gelisah ingin dicurahkannya pada kedua orangtua nya itu. Setelah melihat siluet Minato dan Kushina, Naruto mempercepat larinya dan langsung menubruk kedua orangtuanya. Kedua tangannya melingkar di pundak Minato dan Kushina.

Minato dan Kushina awalnya terkejut mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba itu, namun keduanya tersenyum dan memeluk balik Naruto. Kiba yang melihat dari jauh tersenyum lega. Mungkin dengan kedatangan orangtua Ratu Naruto dapat kembali ceria.

.

.

.

Ketiga Namikaze tengah makan siang bersama. Minato dan Kushina takjub dengan makanan yang disiapkan oleh dayang-dayang Naruto. Sangat berbeda dengan makanan yang sehari-hari mereka makan. Naruto yang melihat kedua orangtuanya terheran-heran, hanya tersenyum geli dan mempersilahkan Tou-san dan Kaa-san nya untuk makan. Setelah mengucapkan 'Itadakimasu' mereka makan dengan lahap. Sekarang Minato dan Kushina tidak lagi kuatir dengan kesehatan anaknya. Karena makanan bergizi dan enak ini. Minakushi bersyukur putra mereka menjadi orang besar dan membanggakan kedua orangtua mereka.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san. Aku sangat senang kalian mengunjungi ku. Aku minta maaf seharusnya aku yang mengunjungi kalian.." Naruto menyuruh pelayan untuk membersihkan peralatan makan mereka dan berbicara dengan Minato dan Kushina di ruang kerjanya.

"Tidak apa, Naru. Kami tahu kau sangat sibuk. Lagipula kami juga sudah merindukan putra tersayang kami ini" Kushina menggengam kedua telapak tangan Naruto dan menepuk punggung tangan Naruto sayang. Minato mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan istrinya.

"Kaa-san mu benar Naru. Bahkan Tou-san pernah melihat Kaa-san mu mengingau sambil memanggil namamu" Kushina merona malu suaminya menceritakan kejadian itu pada anaknya.

"Sayang! Hentikan" Naruto terkekeh melihat Tou-san nya menggoda Kaa-san nya. Orangtuanya itu memang selalu terlihat mesra dan saling mencintai. Dalam hati Naruto apakah dia bisa seperti kedua orangtuanya itu bersama dengan Itachi? Naruto tersenyum kecut. Dia bahkan sudah berhubungan dengan adik iparnya itu. Apakah dia harus menceritakan hal ini pada mereka? Ah tidak, Naruto tidak ingin orangtua nya sedih dan menanggung aib yang sama dengannya. Biarlah hanya Naruto, Sasuke dan dewa di atas yang tahu.

"Tou-san Kaa-san, mari ku tunjukkan kamar kalian" Naruto berdiri dan mengantar kedua orangtuanya ke kamar yang masih ada di paviliun miliknya.

Di perjalanan Naruto mengantar Minato dan Kushina, Sasuke yang sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar paviliun Naruto, memandang Naruto dari kejauhan. Dilihatnya Naruto yang tersenyum riang. Senyum kedua yang dilihatnya setelah di pernikahan kakaknya dan Naruto. Sasuke sempat bertatapan dengan Naruto namun dengan segera Naruto mengalihkan matanya dan kembali berbincang-bincang dengan kedua orangtuanya. Sasuke mencelos melihat Naruto mengalihkan matanya daripadanya. Ada perasaan aneh di dadanya. Perasaan yang tidak pernah ia alami sebelumnya.

 **Flashback end**

Dua hari orangtuanya menginap di istana dan sekarang sudah pulang. Naruto merasa kesepian lagi. Memang benar kehidupan di istana itu terjamin dan enak. Semua tersedia. Tapi jika tidak ada Itachi, dia merasa sepi dan sendirian. Tinggal satu hari lagi yaitu besok untuk Itachi bersamanya kembali. Naruto berharap waktu cepat beralih ke besok agar dia bisa melihat Itachi.

Memikirkan itu semua membuat Naruto merasa haus. Dia merubah posisi duduknya menjadi bersila dan meraih cangkir yang berisi teh ginseng di dekatnya. Tiba-tiba saja cangkir itu terlepas dari pegangannya dan pecah membasahi tatami kamarnya. Suara pecahan cangkir membuat Kiba terkejut dan masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto.

"Yang mulia Anda baik-baik saja?" Yang ditanya hanya diam saja dan tangannya bergetar hebat. Perasaan apa ini? Sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, Naruto yakin itu. Mata biru nya bergerak ke sana kemari. Dia hanya bisa berharap suaminya baik-baik saja. Karena Naruto tidak akan tahu apa jadinya dia tanpa Itachi..

.

.

.

Kakashi yang berkuda di belakang Itachi merasa waspada. Suara gesekan daun dan ranting yang diinjak seseorang membuat dia menghentikan kudanya. Itachi yang merasa Kakashi berhenti, ikut menghentikan kudanya.

"Ada apa Kakashi?"

Kuda Kakashi berputar-putar di tempat. Kakashi memandang sekeliling tempat itu. Merasa ada yang sedang mengawasi mereka.

"Yang Mulia, kita harus cepat. Saya merasa ada yang mengawasi kita" Itachi terkejut sejenak. Namun mengangguk mengerti. Segera mereka memacu kuda mereka menjauh dari sana. Namun tidak beberapa lama kemudian sosok yang mengawasi mereka memunculkan diri. Penghuni hutan belantara itu muncul mengejar mereka. Makhluk yang bukan manusia, tapi seekor monster berwujud rubah bereekor sembilan. Dengan api yang muncul di mulutnya, dia menyemburkan api itu ke arah Itachi dan Kakashi. Jantung mereka berdetak cepat dan terengah-engah. Ketakutan melihat monster itu. Seandainya yang mengawasi mereka bukan seekor monster, sudah pasti Itachi dan Kakashi membunuh nya. Tapi ini adalah monster yang senjatanya adalah api. Mustahil mereka melawannya.

"Yang Mulia! Larilah ke sebelah sana! Saya akan mengalihkan perhatiannya!" Kakashi membelokan kudanya ke arah kanan dan Itachi ke arah kiri. Sial, monster itu malah mengikuti Itachi bukannya Kakashi.

Monster rubah itu memojokkan Itachi di dekat tebing air terjun. Itachi turun dari kudanya dan kuda itu langsung berlari menjauh dari sana. Itachi semakin memundurkan langkahnya saat monster itu maju mendekatinya. Bola api dari mulut monster itu siap membakar Itachi.

Mata Itachi bertatapan dengan mata monster itu sejenak.

'Belum pernah aku melihat mata yang sungguh berani dan indah ini'

Monster itu menghentikan bola api yang ingin dikeluarkannya itu. Namun kaki Itachi salah menginjak tanah dan karena tanah disana licin, Itachi pun terjatuh dan sebuah benda berupa kalung terlepas karena sebuah tangan yang menarik kalung itu. Tangan dari si monster yang berubah menjadi seorang manusia untuk menyelamatkan Itachi. Keduanya terjatuh ke bawah meninggalkan kalung dan tas berisi buah persik untuk Naruto...

TBC ^^

Maaf untuk keterlambatan update lebih dari sebulan ini #bow

Karena saya sebentar lagi mau sidang skripsi yaitu besok selasa. Dan minggu2 kemarin harus bolak balik ke kampus untuk daftar sidang dan bimbingan T^T

Mohon doanya ya temen2 ^^

Oke saatnya balas review:

elfairy

salam kenal juga ^^

terima kasih sudah dibilang keren #pasangpose

readers : yg keren ffnya woy!

Author : *bungkuk2 malu* ini udah lanjut ya

Vilan616

Itu opsi pilihan ya. Opsi pertama naru hamil sama Itachi dan keguguran krn sakura. Opsi kedua sasu ngerape naru dan hamil. Opsi ketiga naru hamil setelah nikah ama sasu.

Setelah penjelasan ini saya harap vilan-chan dpt mengerti. Terima kasih sudah review ^^

ringohanazono6

ini udah lanjut ya~ sabar kalo sama sasu sekali buat langsung jadi #dor

dianarositadewi4

bisa dong karena author yg bikin cerita #ditendangnaruto

terima kasih sudah review ^^

ItaKyuu1023

Pasti. Gak bakalan sakura di atas angin terus kok. Kayak layang2 klo benangnya putus dia akan tidak ada gunanya dan menghilang #ketawasetan

terima kasih sudah review ^^

jd

ini udah lanjut ya. terima kasih sudah review ^^

Guest

ini udah lanjut ya. terima kasih sudah review ^^

Eun810

Karena belum tentu semua yg baca ini mau membaca lemonan nya Itanaru hehhee

terima kasih sudah review ^^

hyunnie02

nasib naru ditunggu chapter-chapter selanjutnya ya. terima kasih sudah review ^^

Shizuka Rein

Hehehe sengaja memang gitu. Nanti naru ngamuk klo sasu ngerape saku -_-

Pertanyaannya akan dijawab di chapter2 selanjutnya ya

Ganbatte juga buat kamu ^^

terima kasih sudah review ^^

3nd4h

ini udah lanjut ya. terima kasih sudah review ^^

shiraishi connan

ikkeh2 apaan ya? Author gak ngerti .-. #garuk2

nanti itachi dapet kebahagiaanya sendiri kok. Ditunggu aja.

terima kasih sudah review ^^

versetta

terima kasih sudah memberi tahu ^^

sana bakar aja sasuteme #kasihbensin

terima kasih sudah review ^^

yuu

terima kasih sudah memberi tahu ^^

hahaha iya kakak yg ngalah sama adek #dorr

gak ada penjagaan di paviliun naru? Karena penjaganya sudah author bayar untuk pergi #hhhahahaa

gak deng. Karena penjaganya lagi berkeliling paviliun dan karena sasuke langsung narik naru masuk ke kamar makanya gak ada yg dateng penjaganya. Mohon maklum author yg gak berpikir panjang ini #cry

terima kasih sudah review ^^

Kyutiesung

Setuju sama kamu! #toss

Iya nanti ayahnya sasu bukan itachi. Silahkan klo mau fav, saya sekali ^^

terima kasih sudah review ^^

sunmoon Cassie

wkwwkk kk juga ngiler *o* #elapiler

iya ada itakyuu kok. *Tunjuk di atas*

penname mu ganti ya dek? Kk gak tau -_-

hahhaa kk jg jijik dek. Sana gundulin rambut pantat ayam nya. Kk yg nyediain guntingnya nih.

Wkwwkkw ditunggu aja dek kelanjutannya.

terima kasih sudah review ^^

caty

ini udah lanjut ya. terima kasih sudah review ^^

10

iya terima kasih udh memberi tau ^^

ini udah lanjut ya. terima kasih sudah review ^^

arifacandlelight

ya pasti dong keduanya sama2 virgin, eh perjaka Xd

ditunggu aja kelanjutannya ya

terima kasih sudah review ^^

WhielDaejae

Hahhaa kyk makanan pembuka dan penutup ya wkwkwk

Ikutan asah golok juga #dibakarsasuke

Tambah keren? Arigatou ^^

Reaksinya kyk di atas ya~

terima kasih sudah review ^^

SaphireOnyx Namiuchimaki

Ember sasu emang teme #dibekep

Ini udah lanjut ya. terima kasih sudah review ^^

Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii

Iya gak ada. Gomen ne T-T

Ini udah lanjut ya. terima kasih sudah review ^^

OhChoLee

Ini udah lanjut ya. terima kasih sudah review ^^

NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki

Wkwkwkk cukup review saja saya sudah senang kok. terima kasih sudah review ^^

Ipandini

Ini udah lanjut ya. terima kasih sudah review ^^

lili

pendek? Udah 3k lho ._.

iya tenang aja sasusaku momentnya gak byk2 kok. Saya jg eneg nulis mereka #hhahaaa

klo nama anaknya sih menma. Tapi iya klo anaknya cuma satu *sok misterius*

yg pasti bukan sarada dan bolt ya. Karena itu nama anak di manga aslinya. Dan bukan anaknya sasunaru... hikss

hahaha ide bagus itu dek lili Xd

terima kasih sudah review ^^

reiasia95

wkwkwk belah durennya buat kyuubi aja ya hehhee

emang licik tu wanita berbisa -_-

wkwwkkw lucu deh review kamu XD bikin saya semangat ngelanjutin ^^

terima kasih udh review ^^

meyy-chaan

#facepalm

Ini udah lanjut ya. terima kasih sudah review ^^

Iya itachi kasihan.. tp usaha itachi gak akan sia2 kok. Karena ada yg lebih dicintainya nantinya hehehe

terima kasih sudah review ^^

kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani

Ini udah lanjut ya. terima kasih sudah review ^^

hanazawa kay

arigatou udh suka ff ini #senyum

ini udah panjang belom?

Ini udah lanjut ya. terima kasih sudah review ^^

shirota strain

Iya sengaja karena klimaks yg sangat panjang. Dan juga agar readers tdk bosan. Ini sudah gk terlalu kecepetan kan?

terima kasih sudah review ^^

.777

Ini udah lanjut ya. terima kasih sudah review ^^

Novalia Airis

Wkwwkkk nanti sasu dapet balesan karena kejam sama naru kok #diamaterasu

Ini udah lanjut ya. terima kasih sudah review ^^

uzumakinamikazehaki

Ditunggu aja ya nasih naru nanti

Ini udah lanjut ya. terima kasih sudah review ^^

Dahlia Lyana Palevi

Ini udah lanjut ya. terima kasih sudah review ^^

Guest (Crystal Sea)

Saya jg pengen nyekek sakura #cekekbareng2

Pendek? Ini udah panjang kan?

terima kasih sudah review ^^

askasufa

wkwwkkk emg sakura gk akan berjodoh ama sasuke hehe

semangat buat kamu juga ^^

terima kasih sudah review ^^

Guest

Klo kurang minta sama naru noh #dibuangkelaut

Ini udah lanjut ya. terima kasih sudah review ^^

Uhara Uchime

Hehehe iya Itanaru cuma slight kok. Endingnya tetep sasunaru

Nasib itachi tunggu chap selanjutnya ya

terima kasih sudah review ^^

RisaSano

Kenapa terisolir?

Ini udah lanjut ya. terima kasih sudah review ^^

ChaaChulie247

Wwkwkk iya tuh sasuteme main rebut istri orang #plakkk

itachi "mati" di perjalanan pulang ya *tunjuk di atas*

wwkkwk iya janda eh duda naru dinikahin ama sasu XD

Ini udah lanjut ya. terima kasih sudah review ^^

justin cruellin

itanaru udh lumayan byk di chap awal ya hehehe

maaf endingnya naru krn saya diancem sama sasuke #dibekep

terima kasih sudah review ^^

akira lia

iya tuh dasar sasu teme #dichidori

Ini udah lanjut ya. terima kasih sudah review ^^

Miszshanty05

Maaf saya gk bisa bikin yg panjang2 T-T

Ini udah lanjut ya. terima kasih sudah review ^^

mari-chan

Ini udah lanjut ya. terima kasih sudah review ^^

choikim1310

iya jatuhnya ke pilihan kedua. Kiba ceritanya gak ngeliatin karena di suruh pergi sama naru karena dia pengen sendirian. terima kasih sudah review ^^

Kizu583

Maaf ya klo ini bukan itanaru #bungkuk2

terima kasih sudah review ^^

MimiTao

Mati atau gak ditunggu chap depan ya

Iya masih lamaaaaaaa bangetttttt #dipelototinsasunaru

Jahat apa gak ditunggu chap depan juga ya

Ini udah lanjut ya. terima kasih sudah review ^^

Dewi15

Iya benci ama cinta itu tipis hehehe

Saya juga sebel #padahalygbikinluthor

Ini udah lanjut ya. terima kasih sudah review ^^

Youngnoona

Wkwkwk cie galau XD

terima kasih sudah review ^^

Aiko Vallery

Ini udah lanjut ya. terima kasih sudah review ^^

Pegel mbales review yg banyak nya minta ampun .. tapi saya senang sekali banyak yg mendukung dan menyukai ff ini #bigsmile

Jangan sungkan untuk membuat author ini supaya membalas review kalian ya ^^


	6. Chapter 5

Who will u choose?

Cast : Naruto Sasuke Itachi Sakura Kyuubi (Monsterhuman)

Pair : Sasunaru Itanaru Sasusaku Itanaru

Genre : History Romance Drama

Warning : Mpreg, boys love, yaoi,alur kecepetan

Disclaimer : karakter milik masashi kishimoto cerita milik saya

Don't like don't read

Bagi penggemar sakura atau ss silahkan klik tombol back karena akan dinistakan disini

Enjoy~

Chapter 5

Semalaman Naruto tidak dapat tidur. Dia terus menerus merasakan firasat buruk tentang Itachi. Naruto berusaha untuk menepis perasaan itu namun tetap terbayang dalam benaknya. Itachi tidak sedang memimpin sebuah perang, jadi kemungkinan dia tidak apa-apa kan? Pikir Naruto.

Tepat saat fajar menyingsing dia segera berpakaian lengkap khas Ratu kerajaan dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu gerbang istana. Diikuti dengan Kiba tentu saja.

"Buka pintu gerbangnya!" perintah Naruto pada penjaga pintu gerbang istana. Kedua penjaga itu mengangguk dan menarik pintu besar itu sekuat tenaga. Naruto menatap ke depan, terus berharap saat pintu itu terbuka lebar, sang Raja akan datang dengan kuda dan senyuman yang sangat dirindukannya itu. Namun setelah pintu itu terbuka tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran sang suami.

Naruto terus menunggu hingga matahari tepat di atas kepala. Kiba yang juga berdiri di belakang Naruto merasa lelah. Dia tahu tuannya itu juga lelah sama sepertinya. Apalagi tuannya itu belum makan sejak semalam. Kiba berusaha membujuk Naruto.

"Yang mulia, lebih baik kita menunggu di dalam saja. Mungkin Yang Mulia Raja masih memiliki urusan dengan kerajaan Suna. Jadi kepulangannya terlambat dari yang beliau janjikan"

"Tidak, dia tidak pernah berbohong padaku..aku akan tetap menunggunya. Kau kembali saja Kiba. Aku akan tetap disini" Kiba tidak punya kuasa untuk menghalangi majikannya dan menunduk lantas pergi. Naruto mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Dirinya terus berharap dalam hati agar para dewa melindungi Pemimpin Kerajaan Uchiha itu.

.

.

.

Namun kenyataannya, hingga sore hari Itachi tidak kunjung datang. Naruto hampir saja jatuh ke belakang jika tidak ada Sasuke yang menahannya.

"Kau bodoh sekali! Seharian kau menunggu aniki ku seperti orang bodoh!" Sasuke memegangi kedua pundak Naruto dari belakang. Naruto hendak menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke menyerah. Tubuhnya tidak bisa diajak kerjasama karena terlalu lelah.

"Aku memang bodoh. Tapi orang bodoh ini mencintai orang yang berjanji padanya untuk menunggunya. Lepaskan aku pangeran. Aku bisa sendiri" Sasuke menggeram marah. Naruto benar-benar keras kepala.

"Kau mau aniki ku melihatmu yang seperti mayat hidup begini? Setidaknya sambutlah dia dengan kondisi yang lebih baik. Makan dan istirahat. Itu yang kau butuhkan" Sasuke memanggil dayang-dayang untuk membawa Naruto ke paviliunnya. Naruto hanya bisa menuruti Sasuke dan dibantu berjalan oleh dayang-dayangnya. Sasuke menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin rapuh. Entah kenapa dia memperhatikan Naruto sejak siang tadi. Dirinya yang tidak sengaja lewat di depan wilayah pintu gerbang istana berhenti dan melihat Naruto yang berdiri tidak bergerak. Awalnya Sasuke ingin menghiraukannya namun akhirnya dia tetap memperhatikan Naruto dari kejauhan.

Padahal Sasuke masih ingat perkataannya pagi itu setelah dia dan Naruto berhubungan. Dia tidak akan berubah menjadi baik pada Naruto.

'Sial, kenapa denganku?'

.

.

.

Mikoto sang ibu suri berjalan dengan cepat menuju paviliun Ratu. Dia yang mendengar jika menantunya itu hampir hatuh pingsan lantas dengan segera menemui Naruto. Naruto yang diberitahu Kiba jika Mikoto datang, lalu berusaha bangun dan duduk di atas futonnya.

"Ibu Suri, ibu tidak usah repot-repot kesini. Aku baik-baik saja" Naruto tersenyum menenangkan Mikoto. Mikoto menggeleng tidak percaya begitu saja pada Naruto. Dia menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto penuh sayang.

"Kau tadi hampir pingsan Naru, ibu sangat khawatir. Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini? Katakan pada ibu" Naruto lantas memeluk Mikoto erat. Air matanya mengalir.

"Ibu, aku mencemaskan Yang Mulia Itachi.. dia belum juga kembali.. aku ..aku sangat khawatir ibu.."

"Ssstt tenanglah Naru. Itachi akan baik-baik saja. Ibu yakin dia akan selamat. Itachi adalah raja Uchiha yang kuat. Dia pasti akan kembali" Naruto mengangguk dan memandang langit berhiaskan bulan purnama dan bintang-bintang yang bersinar dari jendela kamarnya. Berharap sang bulan dan bintang menyampaikan doa dan harapannya pada suaminya dimanapun dia berada.

.

.

.

Setelah semalaman beristirahat dan makan pagi, Naruto merasa sudah sehat. Namun masih belum ada kabar dari kedatangan Itachi. Memikirkan itu Naruto harus melakukan sesuatu. Segera dia berpakaian lengkap dan memakai jubah warna merah bersulam emas dan corak naga. Dengan lambang kerajaan Uchiha di belakang punggung. Naruto berjalan keluar diikuti Kiba menuju aula istana.

"Kumpulkan semua perdana menteri dan penasehat istana serta panglima perang. Aku akan mengadakan rapat di aula istana" ujar Naruto pada Kiba. "Baik, Yang mulia" Kiba undur diri dan segera memberitahu para anggota rapat yang lainnya. Naruto mengeratkan kepalan tangan di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Dirinya sebagai seorang ratu harus berguna dan mencari Itachi dimana dia berada.

Setengah jam kemudian para menteri, penasehat istana, panglima perang dan pejabat lainnya telah berkumpul di aula istana. Mereka duduk di atas bantal duduk dengan berhadap-hadapan dan Sasuke yang ikut pula duduk di ujung dekat dengan Naruto. Naruto sendiri duduk di atas bantal duduk namun di tempat yang lebih tinggi sehingga dia bisa melihat mereka semua.

Setelah terkumpul semua, Naruto memulai rapat itu.

"Aku mengumpulkan kalian disini untuk membahas Yang Mulia Raja yang sampai sekarang belum sampai juga ke istana. Senjuu, apa kau sudah menanyakan kerajaan Suna tentang ini?"

"Sudah, Yang Mulia Ratu, mereka bilang bahwa Yang Mulia Raja sudah pulang darisana 4hari yang lalu. Seharusnya Yang Mulia Raja sampai kesini kemarin" jawab Tobirama sang menteri hubungan antar kerajaan.

Naruto terdiam sebentar. Pasti ada sesuatu yang menghalangi perjalanan Itachi. Naruto menoleh pada Neji si panglima perang. "Cepat cari Yang Mulia di sekitar jalan dari Suna ke Uchiha. Cari juga di daerah yang belum pernah di lewati Yang Mulia"

"Baik, Yang Mulia!" jawab Neji siap menerima perintah. Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Pangeran"

Sasuke terkejut tak menyangka dia dipanggil Naruto. Walau wajahnya masih tampak datar.

"Ya, Yang Mulia"

Mata sapphire dan onyx itu bertemu. Sasuke terus menatap Naruto namun Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya dan berkata tanpa menatap Sasuke. "Aku mau kau tetap di paviliunmu. Jangan coba-coba ikut campur masalah ini. Karena aku akan membuktikan padamu kalau aku pantas menjadi Ratu kerajaan Uchiha" ujar Naruto dingin.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya tidak suka. Apa Naruto berniat menantangnya?Karena Sasuke merendahkan dan tidak mengakui Naruto sebagai Ratu?

Para menteri dan pejabat istana berbisik-bisik akan ucapan Naruto. Apakah pangeran dan ratu sedang berseteru? Saat semua anggota rapat itu sibuk satu sama lain, tiba-tiba pintu aula terbuka lebar.

Seluruh orang di aula itu menoleh dan menatap seorang laki-laki yang berjalan tertatih-tatih. Pakaiannya robek disana-sini. Luka di kaki yang membuat dia tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar.

"Kakashi?" Naruto berujar lirih dan berdiri serta berlari melewati orang-orang disana. Kakashi berhenti berjalan dan bersimpuh di depan Naruto meskipun kesulitan karena luka nya.

"Dimana Yang Mulia? Kenapa kau datang sendirian? KATAKAN KAKASHI!"

"Maafkan hamba Yang Mulia, hamba tidak bisa menjaga Yang Mulia Raja" Kakashi menunduk meminta maaf. Naruto merasa kakinya lemas dan terduduk. Di belakang Kakashi datang dua orang prajurit yang menggotong sebuah tandu berisi seseorang di dalamnya. Dua orang prajurit itu meletakkan tandu itu di sebelah Kakashi.

"Hamba menemukannya di dekat jurang di hutan perbatasan Konoha dan Suna. Saat kami melewati hutan itu, kami dikejar oleh sebuah monster yang dapat mengeluarkan bola api. Kami berpencar namun monster itu malah mengejar Yang Mulia. Saat hamba kembali, hamba hanya menemukan kalung ini dan buah persik yang Raja beli untuk oleh-oleh untuk Ratu di samping orang ini. Hamba memang tidak bisa mengenali rupa orang ini, tapi hamba yakin ini adalah Yang Mulia Raja karena kalung dan buah persik ini ada di sampingnya" Kakashi memberikan kalung itu kepada Naruto. Naruto meraih kalung itu dengan tangan gemetar. Kalung dengan bandul berwarna biru kehijauan yang dia berikan saat pernikahannya dengan Itachi.

Sasuke berjalan menuju ke tempat Naruto dan Kakashi. Dilihatnya mayat yang Kakashi bilang kalau itu anikinya. Memang wajah dan tubuhnya berwarna hitam karena terkena bola api sang monster. Tapi fisiknya hampir menyerupai anikinya. Apalagi dengan bukti bahwa disampingya ada kalung dan buah persik itu. Sasuke menahan kesedihannya dengan mengeratkan gigi-giginya. Aniki yang kadang usil namun begitu sayang padanya telah pergi. Aniki yang begitu dia sayangi meski Sasuke tidak menunjukkan terang-terangan. Senyum Itachi yang begitu hangat saat dia menepuk kepala dan menyentil dahinya saat kecil dia rindukan sekarang tidak akan pernah dilihatnya lagi.

Tapi Sasuke tahu, yang lebih bersedih dan hancur hati adalah Naruto. Dia menoleh dan memandang bahu Naruto yang bergetar dan kepalanya yang menunduk sudah menandakan jika Naruto sedih. Atau bahkan lebih dari itu. Tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya apalagi menghiburnya. Para menteri dan pejabat lainnya hanya mampu menunduk dan menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan.

Naruto merangkak mendekati mayat Itachi dan mengusap wajah Itachi dengan hati-hati saking rapuh dan hampir menjadi abu.

"Ya-yang mulia Raja" sang ratu menangisi kematian sang raja Itachi. Tangisan dan raungan yang menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Itachi-sama kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Hiksss kenapa? KENAPA?" Naruto menjerit dan jatuh pingsan. Sontak Sasuke dan orang-orang disana berlari dan Sasuke menggendong Naruto menjauh dari sana.

Kabar kematian Itachi tersiar di seluruh negeri Konoha. Seluruh negeri berduka dan pemakaman Itachi didatangi semua perwakilan dari kerajaan Suna dan Iwagakure. Pemakaman Itachi dilakukan dengan membuang abunya ke sungai. Naruto menatap hampa sungai di depannya. Mata sapphire yang biasanya cerah dan bersinar itu sekarang sembab dan kehilangan cahayanya.

Sungai yang dihiasi oleh bunga warna putih dan cahaya bulan yang terpantul di air menjadi tempat peristirahatan terakhir Raja kerajaan Uchiha yang sangat disegani. Meskipun baru kurang lebih seminggu menjabat, namun kebijaksanaan dan kebijakan yang Itachi buat membuat dia dihormati dan dicintai rakyatnya. Para pelayat melepas lampion yang berisi lilin, menerangi langit dan seolah menghantarkan kepergian Itachi ke langit sana. Pemandangan yang romantis dan indah jika tidak mengingat alasan mereka disini.

Satu per satu pelayat pergi dan tinggalah Naruto, Sasuke Fugaku, Mikoto, Minato, Kushina dan Kakashi. Mikoto yang masih menangis mendekati Naruto dan memeluk Naruto yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Naru, Itachi akan sedih kalau kau tidak bisa merelakannya pergi. Itachi sangat mencintaimu sayang" Naruto kembali menangis dan memeluk ibu suri.

'Itachi-sama, aku berjanji akan melindungi rakyat dan menjadi Ratu Uchiha yang berguna. Aku mencintaimu sampai kapanpun'

.

.

.

3hari setelah itu..

Di sebuah gua gelap namun diterangi cahaya api unggun terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang tertidur atau bisa disebut tidak sadar. Pemuda itu tidur beralaskan jerami dan selimut kulit binatang harimau. Tak lama kemudian pemuda itu membuka matanya secara perlahan. Membiasakan diri dengan cahaya api di dinding-dinding gua itu. Pemuda itu bangun namun memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Kau sudah sadar? Kau pingsan selama hampir 7hari. Menyusahkan saja" pemuda lainnya masuk ke dalam gua sambil membawa bahan makanan berupa buah dan ikan dari sungai.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku Kyuubi, aku menyelamatkanmu saat kau jatuh dari tebing. Kau tidak ingat?" pemuda bernama Kyuubi yang memiliki warna rambut orange kemerah-merahan, mata yang serupa dengan warna rambutnya dan wajah campuran tampan dan manis. Pemuda yang pingsan tadi mencoba mengingat namun kepalanya langsung sakit.

"Aku tidak ingat apa-apa" jawab pemuda itu sambil menahan sakit.

'Tentu saja kau tidak ingat. Karena aku yang menghilangkan ingatanmu'ujar Kyuubi dalam hati. Tujuannya hanya dia yang tahu.

"Makanlah, kau pasti lapar tidak makan selama seminggu" Kyuubi menyerahkan buah apel pada laki-laki tadi dan segera dimakannya. Perutnya begitu lapar.

"Oh ya, siapa namamu?" Kyuubi berdiri di dekat pemuda itu.

"Uchiha... Itachi"

.

.

.

H-8 Pemberontakan Danzo

"Tinggal 8 hari lagi kedatangan Li Yuan. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk segera menggulingkan kerajaan Uchiha. Hahaha" Danzo tertawa membayangkan bagaimana Fugaku beserta istri dan anak nya bersujud di kakinya untuk meminta ampun.

"Oh ya Sakura, kapan kau akan menjadi istri Sasuke? Aku hanya memberimu waktu 8hari" ujar Danzo sinis. Sakura hanya mendengus dan menjawab "Aku sedang berusaha paman. Jangan mendesakku seperti itu"

"Ck, kau itu terlalu lama. Bunuh saja Naruto itu"

"Tidak perlu, aku punya rencana lain. Karena Uchiha Itachi sudah mati, otomatis yang akan menjadi Raja selanjutnya adalah Sasuke, dan aku akan membuat dia menjadikanku istrinya" Sakura tersenyum licik. Danzo pun memuji kepintaran Sakura dan mereka kembali berbincang mengenai rencana mereka.

.

.

.

Di tanah lapang belakang istana, terlihat Naruto yang tengah berlatih memanah dengan memakai pakaian hakama. Sebagai pemimpin kerajaan, dia harus bisa memanah musuhnya kelak.

"Bahumu kurang turun. Tanganmu lebih rileks. Pandangan mata ke depan dan fokus pada bidikan" Sasuke yang melatih Naruto menyentuh bahu Naruto yang tengah bersiap melepaskan anak panahnya. Begitu disentuh Sasuke Naruto langsung teringat kejadian malam itu dan menjauhi Sasuke. Tubuhnya sedikit begetar namun tidak luput dari pengamatan Sasuke. Naruto yang meminta Sasuke untuk mengajarinya tidak menyangka kalau dia masih trauma dengan sentuhan Sasuke.

"Maaf, tolong ajari aku lagi tanpa dengan sentuhan dari pangeran" Naruto kembali memasang kuda-kuda memanahnya. Sasuke menatap datar wajah Naruto dari samping. "Angkat dagumu, bahu dan tangan harus sejajar. Tarik kuat-kuat dan lepaskan" Naruto melepaskan anak panah itu dan segera meluncur menancap pada bidikan namun belum pas di titik tengah.

"Awal yang bagus untuk seorang pemula. Sekarang coba lagi" Sasuke dan Naruto terus berlatih panah sampai siang hari. "Latihan kita sudahi saja. Tanganku pegal" Naruto memberikan panahnya pada seorang prajurit dan melepas rompi untuk melindungi tubuhnya. Sasuke mengikuti Naruto duduk di tempat yang disediakan dan menikmati wagashi dan ocha.

"Maaf pangeran, ada surat untuk Anda dari nona Haruno Sakura" Juugo menyerahkan surat pada Sasuke. Naruto hanya melirik dari sudut matanya dan tetap meminum ocha nya. Sasuke menerima surat itu dan membacanya. Isi surat itu kurang lebih permintaan maaf Sakura dan meminta Sasuke datang kembali di jamuan makan malamnya.

Sasuke memasukkan surat itu ke dalam kantung hakamanya dan meminum ocha. 'Aku harus waspada kali ini. Kalau-kalau dia memberiku obat yang aneh lagi'

.

.

.

"Hamba minta maaf waktu itu pangeran. Hamba meninggalkan pangeran dan hamba begitu panik melihat pangeran tidak ada di ruangan hamba" Sakura membungkuk meminta maaf. Sasuke hanya berhn dan berkata tidak apa-apa. Sakura tersenyum manis dan menuangkan teh ke cangkir terus melihat gerak-gerik Sakura was-was jika wanita itu menaruh obat aneh lagi. Setelah dirasa aman, Sasuke meminum teh itu perlahan.

"Pangeran, hamba ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi sebelumnya hamba meminta maaf atas kelancangan hamba ini"

"Katakan saja"

"Setelah kematian Yang Mulia Raja, sesuai adat-adat sebelumnya sepatutnya pangeran yang akan menjadi raja. Jika pangeran menjadi raja, alangkah baiknya jika pangeran mencari seorang perempuan yang akan mendampingi pangeran"

"Lalu? Apa maumu?"

"Hamba.. menyukai Anda pangeran.. maafkan kelancangan hamba ini..hamba pantas mati. Tapi hamba benar-benar menyukai pangeran. Bukan karena pangeran adalah pangeran, tapi karena pangeran adalah orang yang baik hati dan sangat pintar dalam segala hal. Hamba jatuh cinta pada pangeran" Sakura menunduk tidak berani melihat wajah Sasuke. Dalam hati dia berharap agar Sasuke tidak marah padanya. Kalau iya bisa kacau rencananya.

Hening sejenak dan Sakura mulai menyiapkan rencana B. Namun Sasuke menjawabnya. "Baik, akan kupikirkan" Sakura membungkuk sekali lagi "Terima kasih Yang Mulia Pangeran"

'Dengan ini aku selangkah lebih maju untuk menjadi Ratu'

.

.

.

H-6 pemberontakan Danzo

Naruto tengah memeriksa dokumen-dokumen saat Kiba masuk. "Yang Mulia, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda. Uzumaki Karin namanya"

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. Tumben sekali sepupunya itu menemuinya. "Suruh dia masuk"

Tak lama datanglah Karin. Dia membungkuk dan berdiri di hadapan Naruto. "Karin, ada keperluan apa kau kemari?" Naruto meletakkan dokumen itu ke atas meja dan tersenyum pada sepupunya.

"Begini, Yang Mulia. Hamba ingin mengatakan sesuatu rahasia" Karin bergerak gelisah.

"Rahasia? Rahasia apa? Duduklah disini. Kau daritadi terlihat gelisah" Karin pun duduk di samping Naruto namun dia tetap merasa was-was. Takut ada orang lain yang mendengar.

"Begini Yang Mulia. Hamba mendengar dan melihat dengan mata kepala hamba sendiri jika tuan Danzo dan anak buahnya bersekongkol untuk memberontak dan menggulingkan kerajaan Uchiha. Mereka juga bekerjasama dengan Li Yuan dari negara Tang. Mereka akan kesini 6hari lagi"

"Apa? Danzo? Danzo adalah penasehat Yang Mulia Fugaku, kenapa dia ingin memberontak?" Naruto tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Danzo.

"Hamba juga tidak mengerti kenapa Yang mulia. Tapi hamba berkata jujur"

"Baiklah, kau boleh kembali. Aku akan memikirkan masalah ini" Setelah kepergian Karin, Naruto merenung. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Andai saja ada Itachi, dia akan mmepunyai solusinya. Tapi suaminya sudah tidak ada. Yang ada hanya dirinya. Apapun yang terjadi dia harus melindungi kerajaan ini, meski nyawa yang menjadi taruhannya...

TBC ^^

Terima kasih buat doa teman-teman sekalian, sidang saya bisa berjalan dengan lancar. Saya akan sidang kembali di bulan Januari, karena kampus saya mengadakan sidang 2kali huhuhu

Terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfavorit dan memfollow ff ini *senyum charming* Maaf tidak bisa membalas review TT

Oh ya ada kesalahan penulisan di chap kemarin harusnya perbatasan Uchiha dan Suna tapi saya nulisnya Konoha dan Suna *tepok jidat* Gomen2 #bow

Review please?


	7. Chapter 6

Who will u choose?

Cast : Naruto Sasuke Itachi Sakura Kyuubi (Monsterhuman)

Pair : Sasunaru Itanaru Sasusaku Itakyuu

Genre : History Romance Drama

Warning : Mpreg, boys love, yaoi,alur kecepetan

Disclaimer : karakter milik masashi kishimoto cerita milik saya

Don't like don't read

Bagi penggemar sakura atau ss silahkan klik tombol back karena akan dinistakan disini

Sebelumnya minta maaf di chap 5 saya nulisnya itanaru padahal harusnya itakyuu #tepokjidat gara2 cepet2 nulis akibat suara petir yang mengiringi saya menulis hahaha #ketawaguling2

Minta maaf juga kalau ada yang tidak suka dengan hadirnya kyuubi di ff ini dan pair itakyuu. Karena tuntutan cerita dan kalau gak sama kyuubi, ntar itachi sama siapa? T^T

Sudah dulu ya cuap2nya~

Enjoy~

Chapter 6

 **H-6 pemberontakkan Danzo**

"Kiba, panggilkan penasehat Nara dan panglima Hyuuga. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu pada mereka" ujar Naruto pada Kiba di luar. Naruto harus memikirkan sebuah rencana untuk mengalahkan Danzo. "Danzo pastilah mempunyai anak buah yang banyak di istana ini. Aku harus menyelidiki siapa saja anak buahnya" Naruto mengusap wajahnya lelah. Masalah demi masalah terus melanda dirinya. Namun janjinya kepada Itachi membuat dia berusaha menjalani nya.

"Yang Mulia, penasehat Nara dan panglima Hyuuga sudah tiba" Naruto berdiri dan menemui Shikamaru dan Neji. "Kita bicara di kamarku saja. Kiba siapkan teh herbal"

"Saya mengerti" Kiba undur diri dan mereka bertiga duduk di kamar Naruto yang ketiganya duduk di atas bantal duduk dengan meja cukup besar di depan mereka. Naruto memandang Shikamaru dan Neji yang ada di depannya bergantian.

"Jadi, aku memanggil kalian untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang amat penting. Aku tahu kalian orang-orang kepercayaan Yang Mulia Raja dan orang yang setia pada Uchiha. Kalian bersumpah untuk tidak mengkhianati Uchiha bukan?"

"Kami bersumpah setia pada kerajaan Uchiha dan Yang Mulia sampai akhir hidup kami" jawab Shikamaru dan Neji lantang

"Baguslah. Dari info yang kudapat, Danzo akan melakukan pemberontakkan 6 hari lagi"

"Apa? Danzo penasehat Yang Mulia Fugaku? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Shikamaru tidak percaya. Nejipun begitu.

"Aku pun juga awalnya tidak percaya, tapi informan yang memberitahuku itu bisa dipercaya. Dia bekerja sendiri pada Danzo" jeda sedikit dan karena Kiba masuk dan meletakkan teh kepada ketiganya. Setelah Kiba keluar Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Karena itu kita harus merencanakan strategi untuk mengalahkan Danzo. Waktunya sangat singkat, kita tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan waktu lagi. Nara, aku ingin kau mencari siapa saja yang menjadi sekutu Danzo di istana ini. Dan kau Hyuuga, perketat keamanan di istana dan persiapkan prajurit untuk perang nanti. Lawan kita adalah seseorang yang licik dan kuat. Tidak boleh ada yang mengetahui hal ini selain kita bertiga. Karena kita tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun. Kita bertemu lagi 2 hari lagi"

Shikamaru dan Neji mengangguk dan menerima perintah Ratu. Setelah Shikamaru dan Neji pergi, Naruto memikirkan rencanaselanjutnya.

.

.

.

Sore ini Naruto berlatih pedang dengan model boneka terbuat dari jerami. Naruto menghirup nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, mencoba rileks sekaligus fokus. Naruto memakai pakaian hakama warna merah dan katana yang dihadiahkan Zabuza padanya. Naruto dengan anggun namun cepat memotong lengan kiri boneka jerami itu. Dia menaikkan pedang itu di atas kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Berputar 360 derajat dan memotong lengan sebelah kanan boneka jerami. Menghirup oksigen dan menghembuskan nya kembali. Dengan kecepatan kilat dia mengayunkan pedangnya pada kaki kiri, kaki kanan, kepala dan terakhir badan boneka. Naruto berbalik dan menyarungkan pedangnya. Di belakangnya boneka itu terpotong berjatuhan dengan sangat rapi tanpa serbuk jerami yang tercecer.

Sasuke melihat semua itu dari jarak yang tidak terlalu dekat dan tidak terlalu jauh juga. Dia melihat bagaimana Naruto begitu pandai memainkan pedang. Gerakkannya begitu lembut namun sesekali terlihat mantap dan akurat. Saat Naruto berputar Sasuke melihat rambut Naruto yang bergoyang dan disinari cahaya mentari sore. Begitu indah sekaligus menawan. Padahal dia jelas laki-laki. Sasuke ingat saat dia menolak mentah-mentah kakaknya menikah dengan Naruto. Sekarang dia tahu kenapa kakaknya ingin sekali menikahi Naruto. Dia bagai setangkai bunga mawar. Indah namun juga mempunyai duri. Duri yang menjadikan dia kuat dan sulit untuk diraih.

"Pangeran? Anda baik-baik saja?" Sakura bertanya pada Sasuke yang asyik melamun sambil memandang Naruto yang sedang beristirahat. Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berjalan-jalan di dekat lapangan tempat latihan pedang.

"Ah, ya aku tidak apa-apa. Mari kita pergi" Sakura menyingkirkan perasaan aneh saat Sasuke memandang Naruto tadi dan berjalan di samping Sasuke. Sakura harus membuat Sasuke benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya.

"Aduh" Sakura pura-pura tersandung dan refleks Sasuke memegangi pinggangnya. Sakura berusaha memasang wajah tercantiknya dan memandangi Sasuke. Keduanya bertatapan dan Sakura memajukan wajahnya sambil menutup mata. Sasuke juga memajukan wajahnya dan sedikit lagi bersentuhan namun Sasuke yang sadar ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka, menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap orang yang menyela mereka. Sakura yang tak kunjung mendapatkan ciuman Sasuke turut membuka matanya. Sakura menatap jengkel Naruto, orang yang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Maaf, jika aku mengganggu. Tapi jembatan ini bukan dibuat untuk bermesraan" Naruto menatap datar keduanya. Pelayan dan Kiba yang ada di belakangnya hanya bisa menunduk tidak berani menatap ketiganya. Sasuke menatap datar Naruto namun matanya memancarkan tidak suka. Sakura menjauh dari Sasuke dan menunduk pada Naruto. Naruto berjalan dan melewati keduanya diikuti pelayan-pelayannya.

Sasuke terus menatap Naruto hingga Naruto menghilang. Sakura hanya mendengus. Gagal sudah rencananya.

 **H-5 pemberontakkan Danzo**

"Jadi, Kyuubi-san. Kau tahu tentang latar belakangku? Maksudku aku tidak tahu apa-apa kecuali namaku" Itachi tengah memperhatikan Kyuubi yang menangkap ikan salmon di sungai. Berebut dengan beruang coklat. Keduanya sempat adu deathglare namun sang beruang kalah dan langsung lari ke dalam hutan. Itachi sempat sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku cuma menyelamatkanmu dan tidak tahu kau itu siapa" Kyuubi berhasil menangkap 2 ikan salmon sekaligus dan membawanya ke tempat Itachi untuk dibakar. Walaupun dia monster, namun dia bisa menahan lapar dengan hanya memakan satu ikan salmon saja.

Itachi menerima ikan salmon itu dan hendak membakarnya. "Hei tunggu, yang satu jangan dibakar. Dipotong kecil-kecil saja" interupsi Kyuubi. Itachi mengernyit heran. "Kau mau makan salmon mentah? Dasar aneh" Itachi menusuk satu salmon untuk nya dengan ranting dan menancapkannya di tanah dengan api unggun di depannya. Sementara menunggu ikannya matang dia memotong kecil-kecil salmon milik Kyuubi.

"Kau tidak tahu, di masa depan orang-orang akan suka sekali memakan itu dan sangat terkenal di penjuru dunia" seolah-olah dia bisa membaca masa depan. Padahal memang benar yang dikatakan Kyuubi.

"Terserah saja" Itachi mendengus dan meletakkan potongan salmon itu di atas daun yang cukup lebar dan menyerahkannya ke Kyuubi.

"Hmm enak" Kyuubi memakan salmonnya sambil menutup mata dan tersenyum. Itachi melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak biasa.

"Hei, ikanmu gosong tuh" ujar Kyuubi cuek. Itachi terbelalak dan buru-buru mengambil ikan tadi seraya meniup-niupnya. Kyuubi tertawa mengejek Itachi sambil mengucapkan kata bodoh. Itachi mendengus kembali dan memakan ikannya yang terasa pahit karena gosong. Ckckck.

.

.

.

Di istana terlihat Naruto yang tengah memakan makan siangnya bersama Mikoto dan Fugaku. Tumben sekali Naruto ingin makan siang dengan mertuanya itu. Tentu saja keinginan Naruto disambut dengan senang hati oleh Mikoto begitu juga Fugaku mesti tidak terlalu dia perlihatkan.

Saat menyendok sup sapi dan menyuapkan ke dalam mulutnya, perut Naruto tiba-tiba mual dan dia buru-buru berlari ke balik semak-semak untuk memuntahkan makanannya. Mikoto, Fugaku dan Kiba yang melihatnya ikut berlari mengejar Naruto.

"Naru, kau baik-baik saja? Apa makanannya tidak enak?" Mikoto mengurut leher Naruto membiarkan Naruto menyelesaikan muntahannya.

"Tidak ibu, aku hanya mual saja. Mungkin karena aku kurang tidur dan kecapekan" Naruto mengusap bibirnya dengan sapu tangan pemberian Kiba. Fugaku yang berdiri di belakang mereka menatap Naruto khawatir. "Sebaiknya kau periksa kesehatanmu ke tabib Tsunade, Naruto" ujarnya

"Tidak apa-apa ayah. Aku baik-baik saja. Ayah dan ibu tidak usah khawatir. Kiba, kau juga tidak usah bersedih seperti itu" Naruto tersenyum menenangkan ketiga orang itu. Meski begitu Naruto mempunyai perasaan tidak enak alasan dia muntah tadi. Padahal dia baik-baik saja saat makan sup sapi kemarin. Semoga tidak terjadi hal yang buruk, doanya.

 **H-4 pemberontakkan Danzo**

Naruto, Shikamaru dan Neji tengah berkumpul di ruangan bawah tanah istana. Tempat rahasia yang hanya diketahui keluarga Uchiha. "Jadi, apa laporanmu Nara?"

"Saya sudah menyelidiki siapa saja anak buah Danzo. Dan..hasilnya sangat mengejutkan Yang Mulia" ujar Shikamaru pelan. Seolah tidak sanggup membayangkan hasil pertempuran mereka dengan Danzo

"Berapa? Katakan yang jelas Nara Shikamaru" ujar Naruto dengan suara keras. Dia juga gugup tidak sanggup membayangkan berapa jumlah anak buah Danzo itu.

"300 orang. Lebih dari separuh pasukan kita" Neji menggeram, kenapa bisa sebanyak itu?

Naruto menggebrak meja. "Sial, kenapa aku bisa tidak tahu dia menghimpun orang sebanyak itu?" Ketiganya hening sejenak dan Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kertas dari dalam lengan bajunya.

"Aku sudah membuat sebuah rencana. Entah ini berhasil atau tidak. Kita hanya bisa berharap kerajaan Uchiha tidak jatuh ke dalam tangan Danzo" Naruto menerangkan rencana nya dan sesekali Shikamaru dan Neji mengangguk. Shikamaru yang jenius juga menambahi strategi yang diterima oleh Naruto dengan puas.

.

.

.

Mikoto tengah membuka-buka buku di perpustakaan istana. Dia ingin mencari sebuah buku tentang ramuan obat untuk Naruto saat dia tidak sengaja melihat sebuah buku yang hampir jatuh dari rak buku. Dia hendak mengembalikan buku itu, namun dia tertarik untuk melihat sebentar buku itu.

"Hmm aturan pernikahan istana?" Mikoto membaca judul buku itu lalu membaca isinya. Mata Mikoto terbelalak. Dia harus segera memberitahu suaminya.

 **H-3 pemberontakkan Danzo**

Aula istana kembali ramai, dipenuhi oleh keluarga istana dan pejabat istana. Naruto duduk gelisah di kursinya. Dia sedang mempersiapkan perang yang sebentar lagi terjadi, tapi dia malah disuruh berkumpul di aula ini oleh ayah dan ibu mertuanya. 'Ada apa lagi ini?' pikirnya

Sadar jika anggota rapat terlalu lama menunggu, Fugaku berdehem sejenak dan berkata dengan suara yang masih lantang walau umurnya sudah kepala 6.

"Aku mengumpulkan kalian semua disini untuk membahas sesuatu mengenai pengganti Raja Uchiha setelah anakku Itachi meninggal. Aku tahu masih terlalu cepat untuk mencari penggantinya, tapi keadaan kerajaan yang sedang tidak stabil membutuhkan seorang Raja. Walaupun Ratu mampu memimpin kerajaan ini, tapi tidaklah cukup dan melanggar aturan jika seorang Ratu yang memimpin kerajaan. Oleh karena itu sesuai aturan istana, aku menunjuk anakku yang kedua yaitu Uchiha Sasuke untuk menggantikan anakku Itachi sebagai Raja Uchiha"

Sasuke sudah menebak maksud ayahnya, jadi dia tidak terlalu kaget. Namun perkataan ibunya selanjutnya membuat dia kaget dan tidak menyangka.

"Sesuai tradisi dan aturan istana, bahwa untuk melanjutkan keturunan Raja, Sang Ratu harus menikahi saudara dari Yang mulia Raja yang dengan kata lain adalah pangeran Sasuke"ujar Mikoto kali ini.

"A-apa?" Naruto berkata tidak percaya. Danzo yang ikut rapat itu menyela pembicaraan.

"Maaf, Yang Mulia. Tapi setahu hamba, tidak ada aturan seperti itu sebelumnya. Aturan istana menyebutkan jikaRaja yang baru berhak menentukan siapa yang ingin dia nikahi. Bukan ratu sebelumnya"

"Aku juga beranggapan seperti itu sebelumnya, tapi dari buku yang aku baca di perpustakaan istana menyebutkan seperti itu. Buku itu sudah usang dan berdebu, pasti disembunyikan agar tidak ada yang tahu aturan itu" ujar Mikoto lagi. Mikoto kemudian menatap Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Pernikahan kalian akan diadakan 5 hari lagi, Ratu, Pangeran"

"Aku keberatan, ibunda, ayahanda" sela Sasuke. Semuanya memandang Sasuke meminta penjelasan.

"Kenapa pangeran?"

"Karena aku sudah bertunangan dengan seseorang"

"Apa? Kau sudah bertunangan? Berani sekali kau bertunangan tanpa memberitahu orangtuamu!" Fugaku bangkit berdiri dan hendak memukul Sasuke namun Mikoto mencegahnya. Naruto juga sama terkejutnya dengan mereka semua.

"Dengan siapa kau bertunangan pangeran?"tanya Mikoto. Dirinya kecewa anaknya tidak bercerita padanya.

"Dengan Haruno Sakura, keponakan penasehat Danzo" Naruto sudah menduga keduanya memiliki hubungan. Tapi mendengar bahwa Sakura adalah keponakan Danzo, Naruto menduga ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Apalagi melihat Danzo begitu tidak suka mendengar aturan jika Sasuke harus menikahinya. Dia harus menyelidikinya.

"Tapi kau tetap harus menikahi Ratu, pengeran" bujuk Mikoto agar memutuskan pertunangannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak mau menjadi Raja"

"Sasuke! Jaga bicaramu!" Fugaku kembali murka. Dia tidak menyangka anaknya begitu kekanakan.

"Ayahanda, ibunda, ijinkan aku memutuskannya. Bolehkan?" Naruto menatap ayah dan ibu nya itu. Fugaku bergumam apa boleh buat dan mengangguk. Mikoto juga mengangguk mengikuti suaminya.

"Pangeran, kau boleh tetap bersama nona Haruno. Tapi kau hanya boleh menjadikannya selir dan tetap menikahiku. Dengan begitu kau tetap menjadi Raja, dan hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan" ujar Naruto angkuh. Persetan dengan dirinya yang sok berkuasa atau apa.

Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto. Dan berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah" Setelah itu rapat dibubarkan dan tinggalah Sasuke dan Naruto sendirian.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita akan menikah. Walaupun kau akan menjadi seorang raja, aku tidak akan menghormati orang yang tidak menyayangi rakyatnya sepertimu" ujar Naruto dingin. Dia berjalan melewati Sasuke dan berhenti saat Sasuke berkata tak kalah dinginnya.

"Aku sudah mempunyai orang yang aku cintai. Jadi meskipun kau menjadi istriku aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu"

Naruto terkekeh dan berbalik. "Sampai matipun aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu. Yang aku cintai hanyalah Itachi-sama" Naruto kembali berbalik dan pergi darisana. Dia harus segera menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk perang melawan Danzo. Tidak akan dia biarkan masalah pernikahan ini menganggu rencananya. Ada hal yang jauh lebih penting daripada itu.

 **H-2 pemberontakkan Danzo**

Angin musim gugur bertiup kencang. Menggugurkan daun-daun kering yang semakin membuat jalanan semakin kotor. Naruto yang tengah dari rumah orangtuanya mengeratkan jubah tebalnya. Pakaian musim gugurnya hanya sedikit membantunya dari cuaca dingin hari ini. Tapi meski begitu dia bahagia bisa menjenguk orangtuanya dan melihat kehidupan rakyatnya di depan matanya tanpa mendengar dari laporan pejabat yang mungkin saja berbohong padanya.

Naruto melihat seorang anak kecil yang duduk berjongkok sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya, menciptakan kehangat yang kecil.

"Berapa harga boneka ini, gadis manis?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum ramah. Anak kecil itu berdiri dan tersenyum ceria pada Naruto. "Harganya 40 ryo kakak. Boneka ini aku sendiri yang membuatnya" Naruto mengisyaratkan Kiba agar memberi anak itu uang.

"Ah, kembaliannya" anak itu mencari uang kembalian di keranjang tempat bonekanya. Naruto memegang tangan anak itu dan menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Itu untukmu saja. Cepat pulang ya. Oh ya ini ada kue hangat untukmu" Naruto menyerahkan kue hangat itu pada anak kecil tadi dan pergi setelah melambaikan tangan padanya. Anak kecil tadi balas melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto seraya berteriak terima kasih kakak.

Naruto tersenyum seraya memejamkan mata. Tidak akan dia biarkan Danzo menguasai kerajaan dan menyengsarakan rakyatnya.

 **H-1 pemberontakkan Danzo**

Naruto pagi ini kembali mual dan muntah. Kiba panik melihat tuannya tergeletak lemas dekat kamar mandi dan segera memanggil tabib Tsunade. Naruto dibaringkannya di atas futonnya dan tak lama Tsunade datang.

"Permisi Yang Mulia, saya akan memeriksa Yang Mulia" Naruto mengangguk lemah dan Tsunade mulai memeriksa kondisi Naruto. Dia membuka kelopak mata Naruto lebar-lebar dan memeriksa nadi di tangan Naruto. Wajah Tsunade berkerut. Lantas dia meminta ijin membuka pakaian Naruto. Naruto hanya menurut dan membuka kimono luar Naruto dan dalamnya yang berwarna putih. Namun obinya masih terpasang.

Tsunade menekan-nekan perut Naruto dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. Sesekali dia mengernyit dan memasang wajah kaget.

Beberapa menit kemudian Tsunade selesai memeriksa Naruto. "Bagaimana Tsunade-san? Yang Mulia sakit apa?" tanya Kiba khawatir seraya memasang kembali baju Naruto.

Tsunade tersenyum dan menatap Naruto. "Selamat Yang Mulia Ratu, Anda hamil 3minggu"

"A-apa?"

TBC ^^

Yosh, update kilat dan gomen kalo lebih pendek dari chap kemarin u,u karena diburu waktu. Minggu depan saya sudah sibuk membuat bab 4 skripsi jadi maaf kalo updatenya lebih lama #bow

Dan ff sasunaru di wattpad saya besok saya update. Kalo yang ingin membaca silahkan kunjungi dengan penname blacksmile0907 judulnya We met on your wedding.

Terima kasih sudah membaca, mereview, memfavoritkan, memfollow ff ini #smile

Maaf tidak membalas review, tapi saya baca kok. Saya menantikan review teman-teman sekalian. Sampai ketemu chap selanjutnya ~

Review again?


	8. Chapter 7

Who will u choose?

Cast : Naruto Sasuke Itachi Sakura Kyuubi (Monsterhuman)

Pair : Sasunaru Itanaru Sasusaku Itakyuu

Genre : History Romance Drama

Warning : Mpreg, boys love, yaoi,alur kecepetan

Disclaimer : karakter milik masashi kishimoto cerita milik saya

Don't like don't read

Bagi penggemar sakura atau ss silahkan klik tombol back karena akan dinistakan disini

Oh ya kemarin ada yg review kenapa cepet banget naruto hamil nya. Karena sudah 3minggu dari naru dirape sasu. Coba itung deh seminggu itachi pergi, terus dia terlambat pulang 1 hari terus besoknya dia ditemukan mati lalu 3 hari kemudian itachi bangun setelah diselamatkan kyuubi dan mulai dihitung H-8 pemberontakkan danzo. Jadi 7+4+8= 19 hari saya sengaja skip 2 hari hahaha gomen2~~

Utk yg minta agar Naru gak keliatan lemah, udh keliatan kan Naru kuat di chap kemarin? Dan chap ini akan saya buat naru menjadi lebih kuat dan keren xD

Dan juga naru nikah nya ama sasu satu hari setelah rencana pemberontakan Danzo. Bukan tepat hari pemberontakannya ya.

Yosh mari mulai lanjutan cerita mereka ^^

Enjoy~

Chapter 7

H-1 pemberontakan Danzo

Setelah memeriksa kondisi Naruto, Tsunade keluar beserta Kiba. Kiba awalnya ingin mengucapkan selamat pada Naruto, namun melihat wajah Naruto yang pucat dan terguncang, dia tidak jadi dan memilih pergi.

Naruto mencengkeram perutnya. Dia masih tidak percaya di dalam perutnya ada kehidupan lain. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Dia lupa jika dia laki-laki yang bisa hamil. Dan dia hamil dengan orang lain, adik dari suaminya. Dia sangat yakin jika ayah dari janin nya adalah Sasuke, bukan Itachi. Karena Itachi tidak sampai memasukinya dan hanya Sasuke yang sampai memasukinya.

"Bagaimana ini?" lirih Naruto. Dia merasa sungguh kotor dan hina. Sungguh tidak layak menjadi Ratu karena hamil dengan orang lain. Meskipun besok dia akan menikah dengan ayah janinnya, tapi dia tetap merasa mengkhianati Itachi. Itachi yang tulus mencintainya akan merasa begitu sedih di atas sana. Naruto menangis sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di perutnya.

"Itachi-sama.. hhh maafkan aku..maafkan aku..hikss"

.

.

.

"Pangeran, benarkah 2 hari lagi pangeran akan menikah dengan Yang Mulia Ratu?"

Sakura bertanya pada Sasuke yang ada di hadapannya. Sakura tengah menemani Sasuke bermain shogi. Sasuke tidak menjawab dan tetap menggerakkan bidaknya. Sakura menggeram dalam hati. Jika Sasuke diam, artinya iya. Jadi benar apa yang dikatakan pamannya kemarin. Rencananya berantakan gara-gara pernikahan Sasuke dan Naruto lusa. Dia tidak menyangka ada aturan istana seperti itu. 'Sial' batinnya. Kalau begini dia harus mengganti rencananya.

"Pangeran, sebenarnya hamba tidak ingin menjadi selir, tapi karena Yang Mulia Ibu Suri sudah menentukan, hamba tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Yang penting pangeran selalu disisi hamba" ucap Sakura penuh penghayatan. Dia hanya bisa mengucapkan kata-kata yang manis yang bisa membuat Sasuke percaya. Dengan begitu dia bisa mempengaruhi Sasuke.

"Sakura" panggil Sasuke

"Jangan pernah kecewakan aku. Hanya kau yang aku sayangi setelah aniki dan ibunda" ujar Sasuke tanpa menatap Sakura. Namun gadis itu dapat melihat mata onyx Sasuke yang berkabut rasa sedih, takut kehilangan seseorang yang disayangi lagi, dan memikirkan sesuatu yang seperti konflik batin.

Sakura tau, Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya mencintai dirinya. Rasa sayang Sasuke kepadanya karena Sakura memberi dia perhatian walau itu palsu. Sasuke sebenarnya masih bersifat kanak-kanak. Iri saat aniki nya bersama dengan Naruto karena anikinya tidak menemaninya belajar dan berlatih lagi. Karena itu dia mencari orang yang memberikan kasih sayang padanya dan Sasuke berpikir orang itu adalah Sakura.

Diam-diam Sakura merasa kasihan pada Sasuke. Tapi ego nya lebih tinggi. Demi kekuasaan dan balas dendam atas kemiskinan di masa lalu, dia mengesampingkan rasa itu. Entah apa jadinya Sasuke kalau tahu dia membohongi dan mengkhianati laki-laki itu. Sakura menjalankan bidak nya dan membalas dengan lembut.

"Hamba akan selalu di sisi Pangeran selamanya"

.

.

.

Setelah menangis sampai mata sapphire nya sembab, Naruto memanggil Kiba yang ada di luar.

"Yang Mulia, Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Kiba khawatir. Kiba heran, harusnya Naruto bahagia atas kehamilannya, meskipun suaminya sudah tidak ada, setidaknya dia masih mempunyai buah hati mereka bukan? Pikir Kiba.

Naruto mengelus perutnya perlahan. "Kiba, aku ingin kabar kehamilanku ini tidak menyebar ke siapapun juga. Hanya kau, aku dan tabib Tsunade yang tahu soal ini. Ini adalah keinginan ku yang pertama dan terakhir padamu" Kiba gelagapan. Seorang ratu memohon padanya. Dia sungguh tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selain menyanggupi keinginan majikannya itu.

"Ba-baik Yang Mulia. Hamba akan selalu menjalankan perintah Yang Mulia"

"Terima kasih Kiba. Hanya kau yang bisa aku percaya saat ini" Naruto tersenyum pada Kiba. Kiba terharu, dia yang hanya pelayan bisa mendapatkan kepercayaan dari orang nomor 2 di kerajaan ini. Tidak pernah dia temukan orang seperti Naruto, yang sangat menghargainya dan memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik. Majikan-majikannya sebelumnya memperlakukan dia dengan hina dan kasar. Kiba hanya bisa menerima semua itu karena dia tidak berhak menolak. Sampai tiba dimana dia bertemu dengan Naruto yang baru saja diangkat menjadi Ratu. Saat itu dia dikurung di dalam tahanan pelayan karena dia dituduh mencuri uang menteri pertanian. Dia yang memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentu saja tidak mengakui dan langsung dijebloskan di tahanan bawah tanah. Berhari-hari dia bersedih dan menangis, namun suatu hari pintu kurungannya di buka dan Naruto mengulurkan tangan padanya sambil tersenyum lebar dan mata yang menyipit. Kiba masih ingat kata-kata Naruto kala itu.

"Ikutlah denganku, karena aku tahu kau adalah orang yang baik dan setia, Inuzuka Kiba"

Kiba segera menyambut uluran itu dan sampai sekarang dia setia melayani Naruto. Kiba bersumpah dalam hati, dia akan menjaga Naruto dan melindunginya walau nyawa taruhannya.

Kiba bersujud hingga mukanya menyentuh tatami kamar Naruto. Wujud rasa syukurnya kepada Naruto..

.

.

.

Menjelang malam, Naruto mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya. Dia sudah mengenakan pakaian tidur, namun dia tidak bisa tidur. Besok adalah hari pertempuran antara dia dengan Danzo. Walaupun sudah memiliki strategi yang matang, Naruto masih gelisah. Apalagi dengan berita dia hamil di saat-saat genting seperti ini. Dari buku yang dia baca, usia janin antara 3 minggu memanglah belum terlalu terlihat bentuknya. Tapi tetap saja Naruto was-was jika saat dia bertarung, perutnya mengalami kontraksi dan dia keguguran. Naruto mengelus perlahan perut datar nya.

"Sayang, besok kaa-san akan banyak bergerak. Tolong bertahan ya? Kaa-san janji tidak akan lama dan mengganggu tidurmu. Hehehe.. kaa-san sayang pada mu" Naruto memantapkan hatinya. Dia harus kuat demi Itachi dan buah hatinya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat sesuatu. Dia lekas memakai kimono terluarnya (yang seperti jaket) berwarna hitam dengan lambang Uchiha di belakangnya. Sebenarnya ini milik Itachi, namun naruto mengenakannya di saat-saat santai. Naruto tahu Itachi tidak akan hidup kembali, tapi setidaknya dengan memakai pakaian milik Itachi, dia merasa jika suaminya itu seolah-olah bersama-sama dengan dia. Naruto menyingkirkan pikiran yang membawanya kembali ke kesedihan. Bukan waktunya meratap, sekarang ada yang lebih penting. Kerajaannya harus berada di tangan orang yang baik, bukan seperti Danzo.

Naruto menutup pintu kamarnya dan berjalan ke paviliun Fugaku dan Mikoto. Saat di depan gerbang paviliun, Naruto dicegah oleh 2 orang prajurit.

"Maaf Yang Mulia Ratu. Hari sudah tengah malam, Yang Mulia Fugaku dan Ibu suri sudah tidur. Besok saja Yang Mulia kemari lagi" ujar salah satu prajurit itu.

"Ada hal yang penting yang ingin aku sampaikan. Minggir" Naruto maju satu langkah tapi langsung dicegah kembali oleh prajurit satunya.

"Mohon, Yang Mulia. Kembalilah ke paviliun Anda"

Naruto mulai tak sabar. "Kau berani memerintah Ratu Uchiha?" 2 prajurit itu menunduk takut dan membuka jalan pada Naruto. Naruto bergumam terima kasih dan berjalan cepat. Sesampainya di depan kamar Fugaku dan Mikoto, Naruto berbicara dari luar.

"Ayah, ibu, ini aku. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" tak lama kemudian Fugaku muncul.

"Naruto" Naruto membungkuk dan menatap Fugaku. "Maaf aku menganggu ayah dan ibu larut malam begini. Tapi ada yang sangat penting ingin aku sampaikan" Fugaku menyuruh Naruto masuk dan duduk ruang kerja Fugaku. Mikoto tengah tidur di kamarnya dan Fugaku tidak berniat untuk membangunkannya karena dia tahu istrinya sangat lelah dengan persiapan pernikahan putra bungsunya.

"Ayah tau kan lusa adalah hari pernikahanku dengan Pangeran?"

"Tentu saja Naruto. Ayah tidak akan lupa. Apalagi ibu mu yang sibuk sekali mempersiapkan semua nya itu. Padahal sudah kuberitahu untuk istirahat saja dan menyerahkan segalanya pada kepala pelayan Shizune. Tapi dia keras kepala" hanya pada Naruto dan istrinya saja Fugaku dapat berbincang lebar seperti ini. Itachi dan Sasuke dia hanya bicara singkat dan seadanya. Karena Naruto anak yang ceria dan membuat Fugaku merasa hatinya hangat dan dia jadi kerap tersenyum. Ah, Naruto memang menantu idaman.

Naruto tersenyum menanggapi celotehan ayah mertua nya itu. Fugaku memang memiliki sifat yang berbeda dengan tou-san nya, tapi Naruto tetap sayang pada ayahnya itu. Terkadang Fugaku memberikan perhatian tanpa banyak bicara dan pergi begitu saja. Tapi Naruto tahu itu bentuk kasih sayang pada dirinya. Naruto semakin mengeratkan genggamannya di pahanya. 'Maafkan aku, ayah, ibu, aku harus berbohong pada kalian'

"Sebelum menikah, aku ingin ayah dan ibu mengunjungi kakek ku yang bernama Jiyara. Itu sudah menjadi tradisi keluargaku sejak turun-temurun saat ada yang ingin menikah"

"Tapi bukankah waktu kau menikah dengan Itachi aku dan ibumu tidak mengunjungi kakekmu?" Fugaku mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Baru kali ini dia mendengar tradisi keluarga Namikaze. Naruto sempat terkejut sejenak tapi dia berhasil menguasai ekspresinya. Dengan cepat dia berpikir.

"Waktu itu kakek ku sedang pergi ke tempat yang jauh, jadi dia tidak bisa ditemui. Karena dia sekarang sedang ada di rumah jadi dia bisa ditemui"

"Baiklah. Besok siang ayah dan ibu kesana"

"J-jangan besok siang ayah. Besok, pagi-pagi buta ayah dan ibu berangkat"

"Kenapa harus pag-pagi sekali?" Fugaku mulai curiga. "Karena perjalanannya cukup jauh. Kalau ayah dan ibu berangkat siang, sampai disana sore dan ayah dan ibu akan kelelahan dan hanya bisa tidur sesampainya disana. Kalau berangkat pagi, sampai disana tidak sampai tengah hari dan ayah dan ibu bisa bercakap-cakap dengan kakek dan menikmati pemandangan disana. Lagipula tou-san dan kaa-san juga ada disana"

Fugaku mengangguk sekali. "Bilang dari tadi kalau Minato dan Kushina disana juga. Ayah dan ibu sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan mereka. Baiklah besok pagi-pagi buta ayah dan ibu akan kesana. Dimana rumah kakekmu?"

"Besok ada orang ku yang akan mengantar kalian. Terima kasih ayah sudah mau mendengarkan permintaanku" Naruto bangkit berdiri dan memeluk Fugaku. Baru pertama dia memeluk ayahnya dan sebaliknya pun begitu. Fugaku menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto khas seorang ayah.

Naruto rela menanggung kesalahan karena membohongi orangtua nya demi keselamatan mereka. Ya, biar Naruto yang menanggung semuanya..

.

.

.

Hari H pemberontakan Danzo

Naruto bangun saat sinar matahari mengenai jendela kamarnya yang terbuat dari kertas dan membias ke wajahnya. Begitu bangun dia langsung mandi dan memakai pakaian hakama dengan jubah dan mengikat tali kecil dengan jepitan berbentuk helaian daun warna hijau keemasan (jubah nya mirip dengan jubah hokage Naruto). Dia memandang pantulan wajahnya di cermin yang ada di meja. Mata Naruto berkilat, penuh dengan keyakinan untuk bertarung hidup dan mati hari ini. Dia meraih kalung krystal berwarna biru kehijauan yang dia hadiahkan pada Itachi dan memakainya. Dengan memakai kalung ini, Naruto berharap Itachi ada bersamanya dan menjaganya dari atas sana. Setelah itu Naruto memakai jepit rambut warna merah empat buah di sisi kanan dan kiri rambutnya agar dia bisa melihat dengan jelas lawan-lawannya tanpa terhalang rambutnya yang mulai memanjang itu.

Naruto bangkit dan membuka lebar pintu geser kamarnya. Digenggamnya pedang di tangan kananya erat-erat. Naruto yakin, dia sudah siap kali ini...

.

.

.

Sasuke yang kebetulan bangun pagi-pagi dan memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan di sekitar paviliunnya terhenti saat melihat Naruto yang memakai pakaian rapi dan lengkap berjalan dengan langkah tergesa di sepanjang lantai kayu menuju balai jamuan tamu negeri tetangga.

'Untuk apa mereka datang sepagi ini?' pikirnya tidak mengerti. Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengikuti Naruto diam-diam.

Naruto yang keluar dari kamarnya tadi dihampiri oleh Kakashi. Kakashi yang sekarang adalah tangan kanan Naruto berlari tergopoh-gopoh. "Ya-yang mulia.. pejabat Li Yuan datang..dia sudah ada di balai jamuan"

"Apa? Kenapa mendadak sekali? Apa mereka tidak tahu aturan pemberitahuan berkunjung kerajaan Uciha? Lancang sekali mereka!" Naruto menggeram dan buru-buru berjalan cepat diikuti Kakashi dan Kiba.

KRIETTT

Suara pintu kayu terbuka cepat. Semua orang di dalam balai jamuan menoleh kepada orang yang membuka pintu. Begitu mengetahui siapa yang telah membuka, orang-orang di sana langsung berdiri dan membungkuk memberi penghormatan.

Naruto berjalan dengan langkah tenang namun tegas. Dia menatap tajam sosok perdana menteri negeri Tang yaitu Li Yuan yang berdiri di ujung barisan. Naruto duduk di atas kursinya dan Li Yuan duduk di depannya. Sebuah meja kayu menjadi pemisah mereka. Dia menyerahkan pedangnya pada Kakashi yang berdiri di sampingnya, agak ke belakang.

"Maaf, jika saya tidak berpakaian yang formal untuk menemui Anda. Tapi Anda seharusnya mempunyai urusan yang sangat penting sehingga datang pagi-pagi begini tanpa pemberitahuan lebih dulu, bukan?" tanya Naruto sinis. Perasaannya tidak enak terhadap orang di depannya ini.

"Hmm saya memakluminya, Yang Mulia. Apalagi dengan jepit rambut Anda itu. Sangat cocok untuk Anda" Li Yuan melirik jepit rambut Naruto dan Naruto mencengkeram hakamanya menahan malu sekaligus marah. Merasa dilecehkan.

"Anda belum menjawab keperluan Anda, perdana menteri Li"

Li Yuan tersenyum dan mengisyaratkan anak buahnya yang ada di belakangnya. Si anak buah mengangguk dan memberikan sebuah kotak yang besar. Li Yuan menerima kotak itu dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Tahun ini, kerajaan Tang sedang panen besar-besaran. Karena itu kami hendak memberikan sedikit dari hasil panen kami kepada kerajaan Uchiha. Dengan begitu hubungan kedua belah pihak bertambah erat dan menguntungkan satu sama lain" Li Yuan tersenyum penuh arti. Li Yuan pun menghadapkan tutup kotak besar itu ke arah Naruto. Naruto mulai curiga, apalagi dengan senyuman Li Yuan yang terlihat licik.

"Ini dia, hasil panen kami Yang Mulia. Selamat menikmati di dunia akhirat!"

Wushh

Trakk

Brakkk

Naruto terhempas dari kursinya dengan mata terbelalak. Dirinya sungguh terkejut tatkala Li Yuan membuka kotak itu dan pisau yang jumlahnya belasan melayang ke arahnya. Naruto tidak sempat berlindung, namun dia berhasil diselamatkan oleh Sasuke yang tiba-tiba ada di depannya dan menangkis semua pisau itu dengan katananya.

Kakashi juga sama terkejutnya, dia tidak menyangka Li Yuan akan mencelakai Naruto. Dengan segera dia mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menghunuskan ke arah Li Yuan. Pedang Naruto dia sarungkan di sebelah kanan pinggangnya.

"Hoo kau bisa menangkis nya ternyata. Apa boleh buat, kau tidak bisa mati karena pisau berlumur racun Yang Mulia" Li Yuan berdiri dan tertawa mengejek.

Naruto berusaha bangkit berdiri dan menatap tajam Li Yuan. "Apa maksud semua ini Li Yuan?!"

"Tanyakan saja pada Danzo. Aku hanya membantunya dengan iming-iming kekayaan kerajaan Uchiha yang makmur itu" Naruto menggeram, tidak tahu jika Danzo meminta bantuan negeri Tang. Sementara Sasuke terkejut walau tidak terlalu kentara di wajahnya. Danzo adalah orang kepercayaan ayahnya dan dia sekarang melakukan pemberontakan?

"Pangeran, bawa pergi Yang Mulia ke luar. Biar aku disini yang menyelesaikan mereka" Kakashi melemparkan pedang Naruto dan ditangkap oleh Naruto. Kakashi berlari dan menusukkan pedangnya ke dada Li Yuan namun segera ditangkis oleh anak buah Li Yuan. Sasuke mengangguk dan menarik jemari Naruto untuk digenggamnya dan berlari melewati pasukan Tang yang menghadangnya. Sasuke menyerang pasukan itu dengan satu tangannya. Walau begitu Sasuke tetap menang dan dapat melukai pasukan itu.

Setelah sampai diluar tepatnya di halaman istana, Naruto menarik tangannya dan membuat genggaman Sasuke terlepas. "Aku harus menemui Neji dan Shikamaru. Kau pergilah dulu" Naruto hendak berbalik namun pundaknya ditarik Sasuke. "Untuk apa kau menemui mereka? Kau ini incaran pemberontak itu dobe! Kau mau mati terbunuh mereka?"

Naruto menggeram marah diteriaki dobe. Ingin sekali membalas namun ditahannya, setidaknya sampai mereka selesai hari ini. "Aku sudah merancang strategi untuk menghadapi mereka dan aku bukan seorang Ratu yang lemah dan tidak berdaya seperti bayanganmu. Aku sudah melatih fisik dan mentalku selama ini, agar kau tidak meremehkan ku lagi, pangeran. Lebih baik kau lindungi saja tunanganmu itu. Semoga dia tidak terlibat kejahatan ini, mengingat dia adalah keponakan Danzo" Naruto menggerakan bahunya agar tangan Sasuke lepas dari pundaknya. Setelah itu Naruto berlari ke arah berlawanan. Sasuke menggeram marah 'Dia memikirkan strategi tanpa melibatkanku? Dan..selama ini dia tahu akan ada pemberontakan tapi tidak mencegahnya? Sial, apa yang dipikirkan si dobe itu?'

Sasuke berdecih dan pergi ke paviliun Sakura. Apa yang dikatakan Naruto tadi memang benar, dia was-was jika Sakura terlibat dalam pemberontakan ini. Sasuke mengenal Sakura sebagai wanita yang lemah lembut dan anggun. Apalagi setelah ucapannya kemarin yang meminta Sakura agar tidak mengecewakannya. Dan wanita itu telah berjanji padanya. Mustahil dia terlibat. Namun di dalam hatinya dia merasa Naruto lah yang benar..

.

.

.

Di perjalanan menuju kantor Neji, Naruto banyak menemukan mayat prajurit yang bergelimpangan. Naruto menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat dan mempercepat langkahnya. Jubahnya berkibar seiring langkahnya. Naruto bersumpah akan menghabisi pasukan Danzo dan Li Yuan yang membunuh prajurit dan rakyatnya itu.

"Yang Mulia!" Naruto berhenti melangkah dan berbalik. "Neji, bagaimana istana wilayah barat?"

"Kami sudah memukul mundur seperempat pasukan Danzo. Tapi prajurit kita banyak yang terluka dan meninggal" jawab Neji sambil menunduk. Dia merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa anak buahnya. Serangan itu begitu mendadak, meskipun Neji sudah bersiap. Jumlah mereka tidak sebanding.

Naruto berbalik kembali, menunjukkan punggungnya pada Neji. "Kita lanjutkan rencana kita. Buat pengkhianat itu merasakan rasa sakit yang kita alami" ujar Naruto dingin. Bulu kuduk Neji berdiri, belum pernah dia mendengar Naruto berkata sedingin dan menusuk itu. Mungkinkah ini adalah sifat Naruto yang selama ini terpendam? Jiwa yang kuat dan berani telah bangkit dari dalam tubuh Naruto?

"Ha'i!"

.

.

.

"Li Yuan, kau lama" Danzo melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan memandang sinis pada Li Yuan. "Maaf-maaf. Orang yang bernama Kakashi itu kuat sekali. Aku sampai kualahan"

"Cepat, kita harus ke sana. Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat wajah Fugaku yang memohon padaku agar diselamatkan. Hahahaha!" Danzo tertawa kesetanan dan menyeringai keji. Li Yuan turut menyeringai dan mereka menuju ke paviliun Fugaku dan Mikoto diikuti anak buah masing-masing.

Prajurit yang menjaga paviliun Fugaku langsung dihabisi oleh anak buah mereka. Danzo berjalan santai ditengah-tengah mayat prajurit yang tergeletak di tanah. Dia menyeringai sejenak dan menggeret pintu kamar Fugaku dengan kasar.

Kosong

Danzo mengernyit. Kenapa tidak ada orang di sini? Danzo segera masuk ke dalam dan membuka semua pintu di ruangan itu. Hasilnya nihil, tidak ada siapapun.

"Mereka sudah pergi, Danzo" Danzo tersentak dan mencari asal suara itu. Seseorang muncul dari balik sudut kamar yang tersembunyi oleh guci yang sangat besar.

"Ho? Yang Mulia Ratu ternyata. Aku sudah curiga padamu sejak kemarin-kemarin. Kau kemanakan Fugaku dan Mikoto ha?"

"Mereka sudah kusuruh pergi pagi-pagi buta ke tempat yang aman. Aku sudah tahu semua rencana busukmu dan kebencianmu pada Fugaku dan Mikoto"

Danzo tersenyum licik dan bersiap memanggil anak buahnya.

"Percuma. Anak buahmu sudah mati. Dan Li Yuan sedang bertarung dengan Panglima Neji. Lawanmu adalah aku, Danzo!" Naruto berlari dan menghunuskan pedangnya namun dengan sigap Danzo menangkisnya. Naruto terus menyerang Danzo dengan membabi buta. Pedang Naruto menyanyat baju atasan Danzo tapi tidak sampai membuat dia terluka. Danzo kuwalahan menghadapi serangan bertubi-tubi Naruto. Danzo terpojok sampai halaman belakang paviliun. Pedang Naruto menekan pedang Danzo sampai tubuhnya menunduk. Keringatnya menetes ke wajah Danzo. Danzo mengertakan gigi menahan kekuatan besar Naruto. Namun dia tersenyum licik dan berkata "Kau yang akan mati Yang Mulia, bukan aku"

Naruto hendak menyanggah tapi dia melihat seseorang dari pantulan pedangnya yang bersinar di bawah matahari. Seseorang itu melompat dari atap genting kamar Fugaku dan Mikoto dan mengayunkan pedangnya ke kepala Naruto. Namun dengan cepat Naruto menghindar ke belakang dan kakinya membuat gesekan tanah yang membekas.

"Kau terlambat Sai" Danzo menegakkan tubuhnya dan menyarungkan kembali pedangnya. Pria itu berpakaian ninja tapi wajahnya tidak tertutupi apapun. Orang itu tersenyum dengan mata yang menyipit. Tapi semua orang tahu itu adalah senyum palsu yang tertanam apik di wajah pucatnya.

"Maafkan aku tuan Danzo. Aku ada sedikit halangan tadi. Pria berambut panjang dengan mata putih itu memang sangat kuat"

Naruto menggeram marah. Orang itu berani sekali melukai Neji panglimanya yang dia percayai.

"Aku serahkan Ratu ini padamu Sai. Aku mau menyelesaikan urusanku yang lain" Danzo pergi dan Naruto berteriak. "Tak akan kubiarkan kau pergi Danzo sialan!"

Naruto berlari mengejar Danzo namun Sai menghalangi jalannya. Masih dengan senyum palsunya dia berkata. "Lawanmu sekarang adalah aku Yang Mulia"

TBC ^^

Maaf sekali lama banget updatenya :( sibuk skripsi dan sempat kena wb. Padahal udah separoh ngetik. Ya sudahlah ada yang nagih ini ff lewat review2 yang baru hehee. Sempet syok juga kena flame. Karena baru pertama dapet flame. Tapi ya sudah lah bukan karena cacian Anda **WALKER.** Karena cacian anda saya jadi tambah semangat untuk melanjutkan ff ini. Karena ff yang menjijikan ini anda mau sempetin baca. LOL..

Maaf gak bisa bales review, saya sebutin saja ya.

Thanks to :

 **mariaerisa** , femix , L , **dianarositadewi4** , **etik chan** , **asyifaaulia31** , imsung namikaze , Guest 1 , Guest 2 , yuura, **Katsuki12** , **Dwi618** , **Jiji Park** , adri U, Guest 3, Yuko, **d14napink** , L (thx sudah mereview 3kali di chap yg sama hehe) Guest 4, Guest 5, Sarivina52, **Dark** , **Meli793** , **Kamira** **Fujika** , Yurina, ani, **dekdes** , **sunmoon Cassie** , **reiasia95** , **kazekageashainuzukaasharoyani** , **aXsisyeolliefujo** , riu, **.1** , **dianarositadewi4** , Walker (saya tetap berterima kasih padamu karena km tetaplah mau mereview ff saya), **.146** , **Eun810, miszshanty051** , Akira lia, **Lusy922** , **BlackCrows1001** , **ChulZzinPang** , **Arum Junnie** , , **Aiko Vallery** , **Xhavier rivanea huges** , **retvianputri12** , Aoi Itsuka, **choikim1310** , liaajah, **Kyutiesung** , **Vilan616** , **Dewi15** , **ChaaChulie247** , **uzumakinamikazehaki** , **Kuma Akaryuu** , namiee, Gakupo, name, **10** , **NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki** , **hyuashiya** , **askasufa** , **SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki** , **Taqieyya746** , dan **versetta**

Serta yang sudah mengalert ff ini arigatou gozaimasu ^^~

Review again?


End file.
